Raccoon City School
by K-ty Wong
Summary: La Academia Raccon es un instituto para gente rica y de clase media, en el que Leon S. Kennedy consiguió ingresar por primera vez como alumno de preparatoria. En ese lugar conocerá gente nueva como conocida, pero de entre esas personas una chica de rasgos asiáticos destacaba por traer bastante loco y enamorado al rubio. LeonxAda - ChrisxJill - ClairexSteve - BillyxRebecca
1. Chapter 1 tarde en mi primer día

Hola gente! ¿cómo están?

Bueno, como soy nueva en esto y pues no tengo mucha experiencia en los fanfics espero que me ayuden un poco a seguir mejorando con sus críticas "constructivas" (no sean crueles xD).

Hola gente! ¿cómo están?

Bueno, como soy nueva en esto y pues no tengo mucha experiencia en los fanfics espero que me ayuden un poco a seguir mejorando con sus críticas "constructivas" (no sean crueles xD).

Aclaración: Se perfectamente que Leon y Jill no son hermanos dentro de los juegos de Resident Evil. Pero decidí hacerlos de hermanos porque siempre pensé que tenían algo en común y sería interensante y necesario para esta historia (lo sabrán más adelante :D)

Declaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Capcom. A excepción de la historia y algunos personajes propios que van a aparecer en este fic.

Capítulo 1. "Tarde en mi primer día de clases"

Era lunes por la mañana, y un nuevo día le esperaba a Leon Scott Kennedy.

Al rubio le costaba levantarse, y si no le despertaba el despertador, lo hacía su madre.

\- hijo ya despierta que se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela! - decía su madre mientras le mecía para que se despertarse de una buena vez!

-cinco minutos más! - exclamaba el preadolescente debajo de la almohada.

-que cinco ni que nada. Que no puedes ser como tu hermana? - le regañaba poniendo a su hermana mayor como ejemplo.

De pronto una linda muchacha aparece en la puerta del joven y su madre.

-Veo que no quiere levantarse el bello durmiente ^_^! - decía la joven con una sonrisa que escondía una sorpresa.

-ni modo, veo que no tienes remedio hermano -_-! - decía mientras que detrás de ella saca un baso con agua fría, arrojándole al perezoso leon en toda la cara.

El pobre de Leon sale volando de la cama gritando furioso...

¡¿QUE TE PASA, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA?! - le gritaba con la cara roja por el frío y el coraje.

Bien hecho Jill! - le felicitaba la madre de ambos a Jill por la hazaña realizada por su hija chocando las manos.

-Ya no te quejes y mejor alístate que llegaremos tarde Leon! :V - Decía su hermana para no perder más tiempo en otra discusión de hermanos.

Ya oíste a tu hermana Leon, y baja rápido que tu desayuno ya está listo!- decía la madre ya muy colérica.

El joven lo único que pudo decir fue - "huh mujeres".

Tras haber desayunado y estar todo listo, los hermanos emprendieron camino hacia su nuevo instituto. Jill estaba muy ansiosa de poder encontrarse después de mucho tiempo con sus amigos de la infancia, en especial con "los hermanos Redfield".

En cuanto al joven Kennedy, pues al igual que Jill le asia mucha ilusión poder encontrarse con sus amigos de la infancia. Después de que él se fuera a Canadá por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre. Y al igual que su hermana, el también mantenía una intensa relación con los hermanos Redfield.

El sol entraba por la ventana de una hermosa pelirroja, despertándola por los rayos que emanaba en todo su rostro.

Buaaaah - bostezaba la linda pelirroja mientras se rascaba sus ojos azules. Si, aun tenía sueño.

Supongo que no me queda de otra que alistarme - decía mientras se levantaba para ir directamente a bañarse.

En la habitación de al lado un fornido joven se encontraba frente al espejo.

Hola Jill como te fue... No! mejor - se corregía intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Jill... Que te parece si tú... yo... Huh olvídalo, solo un idiota hablaría de ese modo. - se rendía el joven Redfield tumbándose en la cama mirando hacia el techo - si tan sólo supieras lo que siento por ti Jill.

Se dispuso a preparar el desayuno y llamar a su hermana.

Claire ya estas lista? Porque tu desayuno ya está...- no terminó de descifrar la última palabra debido a que su hermana se encontraba sólo con una toalla cubriéndole todo su sexy y hermoso cuerpo. Al pobre Chris se le subió toda la sangre a la cara.

Chris! Que no puedes tocar la puerta?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! - Gritaba la pelirroja tirándole con todo lo que encontrase a su alrededor.

Chris salió corriendo por su vida. Por que aunque no lo crean su hermanita era fuerte, y demasiado que incluso hacía que el la temiese por los fuertes golpes que daba.

Una vez aclarado el "accidente", se dispusieron a desayunar tranquilamente, para después ir hacia el instituto.

Ya se encontraban muy cerca, a una sola cuadra del instituto. Hasta que Leon recordó algo muy importante!

-¡Hay no, olvide mi currículum! - gritaba alarmado con las manos en la cabeza.

QUE?! - gritó Jill.

Jill, no hay tiempo para discutir y mejor dime que hora es! - decía un desesperado Leon rogando que aun le quedara tiempo; Lo suficiente como para ir a su casa y volver con el maldito papel.

-Son las siete y cuarenta Solo tienes veinte minutos! ¿Crees poder llegar y volver a tiempo? -le decía mostrándole el reloj de su muñeca.

Claro que si!. Pero me temo que tendrás que ir al instituto tú sola - le decía un apenado Leon por su irresponsabilidad.

No te preocupes Leon, además ya casi no queda nada por llegar. Será mejor que te apures! - le decía una comprensible Jill (toda una hermana mayor xD).

Muy bien, nos vemos entonces! - decía mientras se iba a toda velocidad.

Leon había tardado en llegar 10 minutos aproximadamente a su casa. Y una vez encontrado la importante hoja, volvió a correr directo hacia el instituto a alcanzar a su hermana. Hasta que de repente... POW!

Leon y la supuestamente chica chocaron con la frente y cayeron con el trasero.

Auch!, eso si que me dolió... ¡Oye, la próxima será mejor que te fijes por donde... - y no pudo terminar, porque se quedó estático mirando con atención a la linda muchacha de rasgos asiáticos.

Ella se encontraba aún en el suelo intentando incorporarse. Hasta que notó que alguien la estaba mirando, y miró hacia el frente encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules que no dejaban de mirarla.

Entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que su falda se encontraba un poco suspendida hacia arriba producto de la caída, dejando ver un poco su ropa interior. Se ruborizó al instante, y con mucha vergüenza se acomodó su falda.

A Leon le pareció muy divertido y a la vez tierno su reacción. Pero reaccionó al instante tendiéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Y ella con gusto aceptó.

Te encuentras bien? - preguntó un poco preocupado por ella.

Si. Estoy bien y perdón por no fijarme, es que llegaba tarde a mi primer día de clases - decía la asiática un poco apenada.

Oh. No te preocupes, que la culpa también fue mía por ir muy rápido sin fijarme, ya que también es mi primer día.

Que coincidencia. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ada Wong - se presentó ya con un carácter diferente y más tranquila.

Un placer, mi nombre es Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy.

Bueno Leon, fue un gusto conocerte. Pero creo que será mejor que siga mi camino - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

Ada espera! - le detuvo del brazo, haciendo que la otra se estremeciera. Leon al notar esto la soltó.

Lo siento, pero no te importaría si vamos juntos al instituto? - dijo mirando hacia abajo esperando que aceptara.

Hmm... pues andando, guapo - dijo caminando como una dama.

Que!... me dijiste guapo? - dijo un inocente y a la vez sonrojado Leon.

Ada rió por el gesto del rubio. Sin duda se divertiría un buen tiempo con el. - vienes o no?.

Ah?... Si! Claro - dijo siguiendo a la asiática.

Continuará en el siguiente capítulo…

Bueno, supongo que lo deraré hasta acá. Pero los proximos capítulos dependen de ustedes con sus reviews! Ya que me motiva a seguir con esto :)

Aún faltan más personajes por aparecer, peleas, risas, parejas y muchas cosas más!

Nos leemos en el proximo!


	2. Un incomodo e inesperado reencuentro

**¡Hola mi gente! disculpen mi demora, es que he estado un poco ocupada con los estudios y exámenes en este agotador mes. Pero finalmente llegó viernes así que no me había olvidado de este fic!**

 _ **Un saludo a las primeras personas que me dieron reviews, a todas esas personas siempre las tendré en cuenta, encerio Muchísimas gracias!**_

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Capitulo 2_** ** _"_**

 ** _"Encuentros inesperados"_**

Los hermanos Redfield ya habían llegado mucho antes al instituto. Iban entrando mucha gente, y como ellos estaban tan tranquilos no se dieron cuenta de quien estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Claire, Chris?! - dijo Jill detrás de ellos. Haciendo que los hermanos se diesen la vuelta sorprendidos.

\- Jill! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Claire fue a abrazarla gritando - Jill, amiga!

\- Oh, Claire - le correspondió el abrazo. - Dios mírate te ves preciosa, ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó desde que no nos vimos?

\- Bueno... tengo 14 y desde la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando éramos niños. - decía una Claire nostálgica.

\- Tienes razón, ahora te vez más grandota jajaja - reían las dos.Y mientras reían, Chris no paraba de mirar a Jill y pensar en lo muy hermosa que se había puesto.

\- ¿Chris no te quedes ahí parado, que no vas a saludarla?! - le regaño Claire. Aunque en el fondo sabía que si ella no rompía el hielo entre los dos pues ninguno de ellos lo haría.

\- Hola, Ji... Jill! - dijo nervioso Chris.

\- Oh, hola Chris - dijo perdiendo los ánimos mirando hacía un costado.

Chris no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, ¿será que hizo algo? Buscó, buscó y buscó en su cabeza lo que hizo para que jill este así. Hasta que lo recordó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Flash Back**_

Pasaron muchos años, desde que el le hizo esa promesa y desde que el se le declaró.

Era en verano, ambos con 10 años, bueno… a Jill solo le faltaban dos meses para cumplirlos. En ese entonces ambos mantenían una muy buena amistad y como todas las tardes, se encontraban en el parque de racon city disfrutando de un rico helado.

Un pequeño Chris llevaba desde hace tiempo bastante preocupado. El sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, aunque en el fondo, sabía que no le iba a gustar.

Jill y Chris se subieron a unas hamacas que había en el parque mirando como de a poco se ponía el sol.

\- ¿No es hermoso Chris? - decía una inocente y pequeña Jill.

\- Eh? que es tan hermoso, te refieres al sol? - decía un confundido Chris, porque como aun era un niño no entendía aun a las niñas.

Jill le miro enojada haciendo un puchero mirando hacia un costado con los brazos cruzados diciendo - humph, niños!

Jajaja oye no te enojes conmigo Jill! - le decía mientras la hamacaba con mucha fuerza hacienda que Jill pierda el enojo y se divertiera.

Rieron y se divirtieron toda la tarde, hasta que Chris decidió que era el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad. Aunque en el fondo dudaba si debía hacerlo o no.

\- Jill, hay algo que tengo que decirte - le decía mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Qué es Chris? - dijo Jill muy curiosa.

Chris tomó su mano y se lo llevó a su pecho y finalmente lo dijo - Jill... yo... YO TE QUIERO!

A Jill le empezaron a arder las mejillas, poniendose coloradas. Seguía sin poder creerlo y sin saber que decir y que hacer, sintió los labios de su mejor amigo en los suyos.

Ella no sabía como corresponder ya que no sabía besar, y este era obviamente, su primer beso.

Chris se separó de ella diciendo - Jill... Yo te amo, y desde la primera vez que te conocí no pude evitar sentír esto… Así que, que me dices ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

\- Eh?... – Fué lo único que alcanzó a decír, hasta que despertó y volvió a la realidad y tenía que darle una respuesta.

\- Etto... yo... - y de repente unas inesperadas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus lindos ojitos.

\- Chris... No puedo. - y se levantó comenzando a caminar, hasta que sintió como él se lo impedía jalando de su mano.

\- ¡Espera Jill, dime porque… porque no puedes! - dijo Chris esperando que no sea por alguien más.

\- Chris... Yo... Dentro de una semana me iré a Canadá. Por el trabajo de mi padre, a el le ascendieron, además de que él es de ahí...

A Chris esa noticia le cayó muy mal. Simplemente no lo podía creer, el hecho de no poder volver a ver a Jill lo mataba por dentro.

\- Tiene que ser una broma! - gritó enojado Chris.

\- Chris, lo siento... Pero tengo que irme - y asi fue como se soltó de su agarre saliendo corriendo de ahí.

La semana ya pasó. Y Jill y su familia ya habían empacado para partir rumbo a Canadá.

\- ¿Jill, ya te despediste de tus amigos? - dijo su madre mientras empacaba la última caja.

\- Si… - dijo sin ánimos.

Una vez empacado todo solo tenían que subir al auto para ir al aeropuerto.

Antes de que jill pusiera un pie en el auto, sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre a lo lejos. Hasta que lo divisó, y si, era Chris!

\- JILL! - se detuvo a descansar un poco.

\- ¿Chris?! - pronunciaron los padres de Jill.

\- Ah... Buenos días Sr Kennedy, buenos días Sra Valentine, yo solo vine a despedirme.

Ambos correspondieron el saludo y le dijeron que se apure, porque el avión ya va a llegar.

\- ¿Porqué viniste? - dijo Jill desviando la mirada.

\- Porque no quería que esto terminara así entre nosotros - dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros.

Esto basto para que Jill se sonrojara y dijera - Chris!, están mis padres viéndonos.

\- ¡No me importa, por mi que se enteren todo el mundo de que te quiero! - y diciendo esto la abrazó.

Jill ya no aguantaba más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y correspondiendo el abrazo decidió decirle lo que pensaba.

\- Chris, la verdad es que tu... Tu... También me gustas! Pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo. - diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y el doloroso adiós.

Se subió al auto, sentándose en la parte trasera y miró hacia atrás por la ventana viendo a un Chris que le sonreía con tristeza. Ella solo hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

\- Nos volveremos a ver Jill... lo prometo - dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Chris, Chris! holaaa aquí Claire llamando a Chris - hasta que Chris volvió en si.

\- eh? – dijo aún en las nuves.

\- Dije que si quieres ir con nosotras a averiguar cual es nuestra clase - dijo su hermana esperando su respuesta.

Chris miró de reojo a Jill y recordó lo que sucedió hace 6 años y se sonrojo al instante - eh... iré dentro de un rato, ustedes adelántense.

\- De acuerdo, ¿vamos Jill? - dijo Claire esperando a la castaña.

Jill solo asintió. A decir verdad, ella tampoco entendía el comportamiento de Chris, comparado al niño de hace 6 años, el Chris actual parecía ser más tímido.

Cuando se alejaron Chris finalmente pudo respirar con normalidad. Pero por dentro se sentía un cobarde por huir de la mujer que mas quiere en el mundo.

Necesita aclarar su mente, necesitaba pensar y meditar, necesita recuperar a su vieja amiga, necesita hablar con ella y resolver las cosas tal como eran antes.

 **Gracias por leer ;)**

 **¡Prometo seguir subiendo capítulos más seguido!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Holis!**_

 ** _¡Por fin viernes! y que mejor día para publicar esto!._**

 ** _Así que mejor les dejo leer xD_**

* * *

 _ **capítulo 3: "Un viejo amigo"**_

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que tocara el timbre y dar por comienzo al inicio de clases. Pero en ese momento dos personas venían a paso acelerado para no llegar tarde, pero no esperaban los comentarios que hacían la gente a su alrededor por verlos juntos.

\- ¿Que tanto estarán murmurando? - dijo Leon un tanto incomodo por las miradas que les lanzaban, sobretodo porque la mayoría eran de mujeres.

\- ignóralos, seguramente notaron que eres nuevo por aquí. - dijo Ada con desinterés.

\- hum, debe ser eso. Por cierto Ada ¿Sabes donde se encuentra ubicado la oficina del director? - preguntó Leon recordando que tenía que entregar su currículum para comenzar sus clases.

\- simple, vas camino recto hasta subir las escaleras, te das vuelta a la derecha por el pasillo de sala de profesores un poco más y ahí lo tienes. - dijo Ada esperando que Leon lo haya captado, pero como lo suponía el rubio se quedó en blanco con cara de "What"- no me entendiste verdad? - preguntó mientras veía como el rubio asentía un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿No podrías guiarme hasta su oficina? - le preguntó esperando que dijera que si, pero la morena se negó con el dedo de manera que para el rubio le pareció un poco provocador.

\- Lo siento guapo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, recuerda que yo también tengo que saber en qué clase estoy.

Pero antes de que el rubio dijera algo, alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás, y el sujeto extraño susurro a su oído - adivina quien soy.

Ada aprovechó esto para salirse con la suya y alejarse de él. No es que para ella Leon le resultase molesto sino todo lo contrario, la razón es simplemente que ella tenía otras cosas que hacer, se veía obligada a reunirse con su "grupo de amigos".

Mientras tanto, Leon seguía tratando de adivinar quien era el sujeto que tenía detrás suyo, no le quedó de otra mas que tocar su cabello para notar que era largo y un poco descuidado.

\- ¿Luis, eres tú? - Preguntó Leon para que el otro lo soltara, dando en el blanco.

\- ¡Tío, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí! - dijo Luis extendiendo los brazos para finalmente abrazar al rubio. - veo que sigues con tu típico peinado emo jaja - bromeó un poco para animar al otro.

\- Jaja, si como digas, y tú sigues teniendo ese pelo de nena - dijo Leon para que al final ambos rieran.

\- Pues a las Ladys les gusta colgarse de ellas, y hablando de Ladys que tal está tu hermana, ¿Finalmente logró olvidar al Redfield? Porque si es así entonces dile que aquí me tiene disponible solito para ella - dijo con brillitos a su alrededor.

\- Jaja si ya quisieras maldito mujeriego; además, seguramente Chris estudia aquí verdad? Si es así la cosa, dudo que no se hayan encontrado y que ambos hayan vuelto a recuperar la química que les unía.

\- ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo en que ellos estén juntos? Que tal si algún día ella sale lastimada por culpa de Redfield, ya sabes que el tiene pretendientes por todo el instituto al ser tan popular. - dijo un tanto serio Luis.

\- la verdad lo dudo, conozco a Chris desde que eramos muy enanos y el en una ocasión me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi hermana, aunque yo ya lo sabía con tan sólo verlos. Pero sin duda al que no dejaría que se la acerque es a ti Casanova. - dijo esto último riendo.

Oye tranquilo tío, ¿acaso creías que estaba enamorado de ella? Jaja, yo solo bromeaba como siempre amigo. - se excusó Luis al ser malentendido por su amigo.

\- Pues eso espero. - dijo para finalmente cambiar de tema, para recordar que Ada ya no se encontraba con ellos.

\- Un momento, ¿y Ada? - preguntó Leon mientras la buscaba con la mirada pero sin poder encontrarla.

\- Ah, te refieres a la lady asiática? Pues se acaba de ir mientras yo te tapaba los ojos - dijo con tranquilidad.

\- huh, bien hecho Luis - dijo con sarcasmo y un poco enojado.

\- Oh vamos amigo, ¿Te enojas conmigo sólo porque espanté a tu noviecita? - dijo Luis un poco ofendido, haciendo que Leon se sonrojara por la palabra "noviecita".

\- Espera... que ella y yo no somos... - intentó explicar Leon, pero la carcajada de Luis le sorprendió haciéndolo callar.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA... Deberías ver tu cara, pareces un tomate! - dijo divertido sin poder parar de reír. Hasta que finalmente se calmó mostrando un semblante serio que provocó un escalofrío a Leon.

\- Leon, tengo algo que decirte algo sobre esa chica antes de que te enamores y acabes gravemente herido. - dijo manteniendo su cara sería.

\- Oye, en primer lugar entre ella y yo no hay nada, es más, ni siquiera somos amigos porque acabo de conocerla esta mañana. Y en segundo, ¿Qué hay de malo con ella? - preguntó más interesado por la advertencia de su amigo.

\- Bueno, suponiendo que lo que te voy a contar no bastará para que entres en razón y te alejes de ella, te lo contaré. - pero antes de que dijera algo la campana lo interrumpió, y eso significa que cada uno tenía que ir a su respectivo salón.

\- Luego te lo cuento, porque ya es la hora de ir a clases. - dijo comenzando a irse, no sin antes ser detenido por Leon.

\- Espera Luis, antes de que te vayas ¿serías tan amable de guiarme hacia el despacho del director? - dijo mientras el otro asentía sin problema.

Una vez que Leon había entregado su currículum, firmar unos cuantos papeles y hablar con el director, y finalmente poder ir a su respectiva clase y que mejor al saber que estaría en la misma clase con Luis.

Podía sentir los nervios, porque ya se encontraban a unos pasos de la puerta en la que se podían escuchar las típicas voces que emitían los estudiantes cuando hablaba más de uno.

Mientras tanto dentro de la clase el profesor William Birkin se encontraba tomando asistencia, hasta que nombró al que estuvo a punto de llegar. - ¿Luis Sera?

\- Presente. - dijo el recién nombrado entrando con Leon detrás de él.

\- Buenas "tardes" señor Sera, veo que no descanso bien en la noche, como siempre. Dijo William mientras sus alumnos reían a excepción de cierta pelinegra.

\- Bueno profe, ya sabe como soy, siempre "aprovecho el tiempo". Ahora si me disculpa, me voy a sentar que llevo parado desde que me levanté de la cama. - dijo para ir directamente a sentarse en su pupitre.

El profesor Birkin, sin embargo no se olvidó del rubio que se encontraba parado frente a el, a lo que le dijo - ¿Y tú?, no te había visto en años anteriores, y si eres nuevo ¿serías tan amable de presentarte al resto de la clase?.

Leon asintió, presentándose con mucho nerviosismo frente a todos - Hola a todos... mi nombre es Leon, Leon S. Kennedy y como verán soy nuevo en este instituto. Pero no en la ciudad, ya que antes de irme a Canadá yo nací y me crié en Raccoon City, así que supongo que eso sería todo lo que tengo que decir de mí. Y espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes. - dijo para ver al profesor.

\- Bien hecho señor Kennedy, y como verá yo seré su profesor de biología, mi nombre es William Birkin y ya puede tomar asiento. - dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada algún lugar disponible, pero como se lo esperaba, todos estaban ocupados a excepción de una.

\- Señorita Wong, ¿sería tan amable de concebirle un lugar al joven Kennedy sólo por hoy? - dijo esperando que la otra protestara, pero para su sorpresa Ada no se molestó en nada en darle un lugar al rubio, cosa rara en ella.

Leon fue con una gran sonrisa expresando su alegría de poder sentarse con Ada y de tenerla como compañera de clase. Pero a su alrededor los chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas como el porque Ada dejó que se sentara con ella. Mientras que con las chicas, los comentarios eran simplemente de lo muy guapo que era Leon, si tendría novia, y también sobre su peculiar peinado, todo eso desapercibido por el rubio ya que se encontraba hablando con Ada.

\- ¿Porqué huiste de mi? - preguntó para que la otra simplemente le guiñara el ojo.

\- Lo siento, pero mis asuntos no te conciernen guapo. - dijo para luego mirar hacia adelante prestando atención a lo que explicaba el profesor.

\- Ada... Solo trato de conocerte, y el hecho de que no me quieras contar del porque desapareciste tan de repente, me hace pensar que... - pero fue interrumpido por la otra.

\- ¡Basta Leon!, enserio ya no sigas haciendo preguntas que no te las pienso contestar. - dijo ya enfadada pero sin alzar la voz, mientras desaviaba la mirada hacia el costado.

\- huh, lo siento... Es que yo... - y de nuevo fue interrumpido, pero esta vez el que le llamo su atención fue el profesor Birkin.

\- Señor Kennedy, ¿Tiene algo que decir? - dijo Birkin sorprendiendo al rubio. - y podría coquetear con la señorita Wong en la hora de descanso y no en mi clase por favor?

La clase entera rió por el comentario de Birkin. Ada lo único que hizo respecto al comentario fue dar un largo suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. Y Leon lo único que pudo decir para excusarse fue un "lo siento ".

Las clases finalmente terminaron junto al primer día, por lo que todos ya podían marcharse a sus hogares.

Mientras todos salían por la entrada principal, Leon buscaba con la mirada a Luis, hasta que lo encontró coqueteando con una chica desconocida para el, produciéndole gracia porque la chica al parecer abofeteó a Luis marchándose corriendo.

\- Hah, que le habrá dicho ese idiota para que se ponga así. - se preguntó Leon mientras se acercaba a su amigo diciendo - jajaja, pero mira como te dejó la mejilla, seguro le dijiste algo depravado.

\- Mira quien habla, pues a ti también no te fue tan bien con tu chica amigo. - dijo Luis para callar al otro, cosa que funcionó.

\- Como digas. Por cierto, ¿Con quién irás a tu casa Luis? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Pues como te dije, yo vivo un poco lejos de la ciudad, por lo que me vendrá a buscar mi abuelo dentro de quince minutos. - respondió el español.

\- Ok, supongo que nos veremos mañana ¿Cierto? - dijo Leon mientras se despedía con un apretón de manos para luego chocar los hombros (saludo típico de hombres xD).

\- Pues obviamente, hasta mañana Leon - dijo este mientras se iba a esperar a su abuelo dentro de la escuela, para luego ir a la biblioteca para pasar el rato.

Leon fue corriendo absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que se sorprendió de ver a Ada unos metros mas adelante caminando rumbo a su casa seguramente. Por lo que no perdió el tiempo y decidió acompañarla hasta su casa acercándose rápido hacia ella.

\- Creo que tengo a un acosador siguiéndome - dijo Ada sonriendo.

"Y como no hacerlo, incluso podría raptarte y encerrarte como para no soltarte nunca jamás" dijo Leon en sus pensamientos y mientras mostraba una sonrisa y una mirada perdida. Hasta que la pelinegra le hizo volver al mundo real.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ada un poco preocupada por la cara que puso Leon.

\- Ah? A... Si, perdón. - dijo mientras se reprimia por dentro "¿pero en que estoy pensando?".

-Por cierto, ¿Tu casa no queda en la siguiente cuandra que acabamos de pasar? - preguntó Ada suponiendo la respuesta.

-Ah si... Solo que se me apetecía acompañarte hasta tu casa. - decía esperando no sonar molesto.

Ada ya no podía ocultarlo así que decidió decirle algo que no le iba a gustar. - Leon, te agradezco todas las cosas buenas que haces por mi pero... Hay algo que tengo que decirte, y es que... Tengo novio. - dijo el final fríamente.

\- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir. Estaba estático y sin saber que hacer y decir, ya que esa confesión no le agradó de mucho, incluso sintiéndose sin saber porqué, una sensación rara en su pecho.

...

* * *

 _ **Awww pobre Leon :'(**_

 _ **Pero no se preocupen por el, porque en el siguiente capítulo no todo será lo que parece**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto! :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡** **Hola a todos! y perdón por no subir el viernes, es que tuve que asistir a un cumpleaños de un familiar :P**

 **Y por eso prometo subir mañana otro capítulo je je.**

 **Así que a disfrutar del capítulo! yeeeehhhh**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: "Haciendo enemigos"**_

Leon seguía en blanco, sin saber que hacer. Ni siquiera el entendía ese sentimiento. ¿Acaso eran celos? "Imposible, si ni siquiera la conozco muy bien" se negaba mentalmente. Entonces, ¡que demonios se supone que es ese sentimiento que va y desciende desde su estómago hasta su pecho, como si fueran mariposas volando en su interior.

Ada por su parte, al ver que Leon seguía en su mundo y no la escuchaba, decidió marcharse de ahí diciendo:

\- Adiós Leon - dijo esto sin emociones, pero por dentro se sentía la peor, por poner a Leon de esa manera. Así que sin mirar atrás decidió irse corriendo.

Ada... ¡ESPERA! - Gritó Leon, volviendo a la realidad. Pero un poco tarde, porque Ada ya se había marchado.

Leon llegó a su casa con los ánimos por los suelos, y esto se hace notar cuando su madre le recibe con un saludo.

\- Bienvenido a casa cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia de clases? - preguntó su madre con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desaparecería debido al estado de ánimo que mostraba su hijo. Este simplemente pasó de ella, y sólo se limitó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

...

Una vez llegado a su cuarto, puso el seguro y el letrero de"no molestar" (especialmente dirigido a su hermana). Una vez hecho esto, se tumbó de golpe en su cama, hundiendo su cara de lleno en la almohada.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué me afectó tanto lo que me dijiste?

\- Ada...

...

Otro nuevo día comenzaba en la academia de Raccoon City. Y en ese momento, una limusina frena en la entrada de la academia. Y de ahí sale una hermosa niña rubia de pelo corto, que le llegaba un poco más hasta los hombros.

\- Recuerde que pasaré a buscarla cuando termine sus clases. ¿Segura que no quiere que le acompañe hasta la entrada señorita Graham? - preguntó el chofer a la niña.

\- No es necesario. Y recuerda llamarme por mi nombre, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames de una manera tan formal.

\- De acuerdo, es que me acostubré a llamarle como su madre je je. Bueno, nos veremos después y espero que tenga un buen día. - dijo para arrancar la limusina y marcharse.

La rubia simplemente se despide con la mano, mientras que da un suspiro porque ya sabía que ese día sería un dia muy largo. Así que decidió ir directo hacia el instituto; Pero de repente, unos chicos le frenaron el paso con una sonrisa burlona, mientras uno decía:

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero no es más ni nada menos que la hijita del presidente. - dijo el que al parecer, era el líder de los tres (o algo así).

\- Ni estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy Matt. - dijo la rubia mientras caminaba por al lado de él. Pero él no iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, y la agarra fuertemente de la muñeca para después agarrarle de la cintura y obligarla a mirarle.

\- A mi nadie me ignora muñeca. Por cierto, creo que te ves más preciosa que nunca - dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

La niña sólo pudo maldecir por dentro mientras esperaba lo peor, lo que se supone sería su primer beso, con alguien que no quería.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! Suéltala.

Una voz se escuchó alertando a los presentes. El bravucón fijó su vista en el sujeto que interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo, para luego sonreír son arrogancia y decir:

\- ¿Y tú quién te crees? Este no es asunto tuyo. ¡Esto es entre mi chica y yo! - gritó lo último bastante posesivo, mientras apretaba más la cintura de la chica, lastimándola.

\- No me importa si no es asunto mío. Pero no puedo evitar ver a alguien sufrir un trato como este, y más al ver que es una niña que no puede defenderse de unos brutos como ustedes. - dijo esto último con burla, provocando el enojo del otro.

\- Ok, tú lo pediste idiota. - dijo mientras soltaba a la chica y decía a uno de sus amigos que la vigile de que no escapara.

El que se hacía llamar Matt fue directo con la intención de darle un golpe en la cara. Pero el extraño lo esquivo con rapidez, agachándose y dándole un golpe en el estómago. El atacado lo único que pudo hacer es arrodillarse por el dolor, ya que el otro sujeto si que le había golpeado muy fuerte.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿venció a Matt? - decía con asombro el que sujetaba a la niña, y esta también estaba sorprendida de lo ágil y fuerte que era ese chico.

El otro bravucón al ver a su amigo en el suelo, decide atacar al chico por la espalda. Pero para su sorpresa, el otro realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás, parándose justo detrás de él, dándole de una vez un golpe en toda la cara.

\- ¡Es suficiente!, ¡Vámonos de aquí! - gritó el líder de los tres. No sin antes dar un último mensaje.

\- ¡Esto no se quedará así maldito! - dijo esto para luego irse a duras penas con la ayuda de sus amigos.

El chico se acerca a la rubia para ver como se encontraba, diciendo:

\- ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si, estoy bien... gra... - pero no pudo terminar, porque se perdió en sus ojos azules, en su cabello y sus finos labios.

\- Hermoso... - susurro muy bajo la chica, para sorpresa del rubio, porque no la entendió.

\- ¿Que?... - dejó entender su confusión.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, yo no quise incomodarte! - dijo toda roja por darse cuenta lo que le dijo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Por cierto, mi nombre es Leon Kennedy - se presentó el rubio.

\- Ashley Graham, pero supongo que ya conoces mi nombre cierto?

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¿Graham? ¡No me digas que eres la hija del presidente! - estaba en shock, no podía creer que tenía a la hija del presidente frente a él. Pero a Ashley no le gustó mucho que se diera cuenta justo en ese preciso momento de quien era ella.

\- ¿Enserio no me reconociste? - dijo un poco triste, ya que esperaba que por lo menos la reconociera de vista.

\- Lo siento, es que estaba un poco ocupado con esos matones, y por lo tanto no me fije muy bien en ti.

\- No importa, porque lo importante es que me salvaste a tiempo. Por cierto, ¿Tu padre no es Leonardo Kennedy? - preguntó Ashley para saber si dio en el blanco.

\- Si. ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó un poco sorprendido.

\- El trabaja con mi padre como agente secreto. Además de que se llevan muy bien, porque parecen amigos Jaja... - dijo la rubia contenta de que su padre conociera al padre del rubio.

\- ¡Oh, tienes razón!. Bueno... la verdad, es que mi padre últimamente no pasa mucho tiempo en casa debido a su trabajo supongo... - dijo el rubio un poco apenado con la cabeza agachada, porque sin duda le gustaría que su padre pasara más tiempo con ellos.

\- Lo lamento mucho Leon... - dijo Ashley sintiendo pena por él.

\- No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados a su ausencia. - dijo para calmar la situación y cambiar de tema.

\- Por cierto, ¿esos chicos, quienes eran?. Porque el líder de ellos decía ser novio tuyo. - dijo esto un poco serio.

\- Leon... sobre ese chico... ¡entre Matt y yo nunca hubo nada!. El desde el año pasado me estaba acosando diariamente desde el inicio hasta el final de clases. Y yo no podía hacer nada porque él me amenazaba... - explicó todo hasta terminar con la voz temblorosa. Leon al ver esto, acarició su mejilla y limpió una lágrima que estaba a punto de caer, diciendo:

\- No te preocupes por ellos. Te prometo que mientras esté yo aquí, esos idiotas no volverán a acercarse a ti. Es más, seré como un guardaespaldas para ti jaja. Porque si mi padre protege al tuyo, ¡entonces es mi deber cuidar de ti, de la hija del presidente! - dijo Leon sonriendo, para ver si con eso podía calmar la inseguridad que sufría la pobre chica.

\- ¡Gracias Leon! - dijo Ashley mientras corría a abrazarlo de la cintura (porque era mas bajita que el xD). Y Leon ante esto, lo único que pudo hacer es corresponder el abrazo con una sonrisa diciendo:

\- No se que piensas tú, pero yo pienso que ya es hora de ir a clases. Así que, ¿Vamos? - preguntó Leon mientras Ashley asentía, para luego acompañarla hasta su salón.

...

Una vez que Leon dejó a Ashley en su salón, él también decidió ir directamente al suyo. Ya adentro, Ashley le explicaba al profesor del porque de su demora, a lo que ella descaradamente le dijo "cosas de novios" sorprendiendo a su profesor diciéndole que puede tomar asiento.

Ashley se sentó junto a su mejor amiga, Manuela. Está le preguntó quien era el afortunado, a lo que ella respondió:

\- Se llama Leon, y desde hoy, ¡será mi guardaespaldas! - dijo todo esto con una sonrisa. Pero a Manuela no le quedó claro una cosa y decidió preguntarle:

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que era tu novio? - preguntó confundida la morena.

\- Desgraciadamente no. - dijo con lágrimas (estilo anime).

\- Lo lamento por ti amiga. - dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo - mejor para mi.

\- Ni se te ocurra robármelo Manuela. - dijo la rubia con semblante asesino.

\- Hey, tranquila amiga... es sólo una broma. Aunque hay que admitir que es muy guapo y sexy - dijo mientras se perdía en su mente y ponía una cara pervertida.

Ashley lo único que hizo fue dar un largo suspiro, sin duda iba a ser un día largo y pesado.

...

Eran ya las doce del mediodía, hora del almuerzo. Leon se encontraba con Luis almorzando animadamente, cada uno disfrutando del curry que la señora Maria preparaba.

Leon veía todo tipo de estudiantes en el comedor, por lo que le fue imposible ocultar su curiosidad y decide preguntarle a Luis:

\- Oye Luis, ¿Me podrías decir quienes son esos tipos de allí?

\- Pues como puedes notarlo, como en otros establecimientos, aquí tambien hay tribus urbanas. Están desde los emos, los frikis, motociclistas y los que están por encima de todo; los ricachones.

\- ¿Y que me dices de Ada? - preguntó Leon.

\- No se como se maneja ella, pero al parecer se junta con los ricachones, sólo que casi nunca la veo comer por aquí. - contestó Luis.

\- De casualidad... ¿No sabes si ella tiene novio? - preguntó asustado por la respuesta.

\- Jajaja ¿De dónde sacas esas preguntas amigo?, creí que ya la tenías disponible para ti. Y en cuanto a la pregunta, seguro que no.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - preguntó interesado en lo que su amigo tenía por decir.

\- Ella pasó por cosas duras amigo. Desde la muerte de su padre, ella pasó de ser una niña común como cualquiera, a una chica calculadora y sin emociones. Su padre fue mercenario, y al igual que tú, no pasaba tiempo con ella. En cuanto a su madre, es científica y trabaja para el padre de ese tipo que vez allá. - dijo esto último señalando a un chico rubio que llevaba gafas de sol.

\- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Leon curioso por saber quién era esa tipo que notó pronto como le señalaban.

\- Se llama Albert Wesker, es probablemente el más forrado de todo el instituto, tiene el poder para hacer lo que se le de la gana, solo por ser el nieto del director, y ser el hijo del dueño de la compañía farmacéutica Umbrella. - explicó Luis.

\- Así que con ellos se junta Ada, ya veo. - dijo entendiendo porque decía tener que reunirse con "sus amigos".

\- Creo que malentiendes las cosas amigo, no creo que ella quiera estar con ellos porque sean amigos, sino que hay algo más raro con ellos.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que la obligan a estar con ellos por las malas? - preguntó Leon preocupado, pensando cosas que no quería creer.

\- Tal vez, seguro la chantajean con despedir a su madre, cosa que dudo ya que su madre hizo grandes descubrimientos que beneficiaron a esa compañía. Lo que si te recomiendo es que NO te acerques a Wesker y Ada, porque la última vez que alguien intentó ligar con ella, fue directo al hospital por culpa de Wes... ¡?! - pero paró en seco porque no veía a su amigo por ninguna parte. Hasta que lo vio parado frente a Wesker. Ante esto Luis dijo:

\- Es hombre muerto, yo no me hago responsable de nada... - y diciendo esto se va trás él.

...

\- Tú eres Wesker, ¿Cierto? - preguntó con mucha seriedad el rubio.

\- Y tú eres... - iba a hacer la misma pregunta pero fue cortado por Leon.

\- Leon Kennedy. Iré al grano, He venido a pedirte que dejes a Ada tranquila, porque por lo visto tú no eres nada de ella, y ella merece estar con quien se le de la regalada gana. - dijo esto mientras apretaba los puños al ver que el otro sólo sonreía.

Uno de sus amigos decidió levantarse del asiento dispuesto a encarar a Leon, pero Wesker lo detuvo.

\- Tranquilo Hunk, no es necesario... - y diciendo esto, el que se hacía llamar Hunk obedeció.

\- Sera mejor que no metas tus narices donde no te incumben Kennedy, o terminarás como su antiguo pretendiente. - dijo Wesker mirándolo a los ojos.

\- No tienes derecho a pedirme eso... - dijo Leon tratando de contenerse.

\- Tal vez, pero ella pertenece a nuestro grupo y no puedo permitir que se de el lujo de enamorarse porque eso sería considerado un acto de traición para nosotros.

Pero fue suficiente, si no podía entender por las buenas tendría que aprender por las malas. Pero antes de que Leon se lanzara contra Wesker, Luis llegó justo a tiempo deteniéndolo desde atrás.

\- ¡Que haces Luis, suéltame! - dijo mientras forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre.

\- je je je je, disculpen a mi amigo, es que no amaneció de buenas hoy. - y diciendo esto se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras el otro hacia berrinches como si de un niño se tratara.

Los presentes solo vieron la escena con asombro y vergüenza ajena, mientras cada uno de ellos tenía una gran gota de sudor estilo anime.

\- Que fue eso... - dijo Alexia.

\- Leon Kennedy, nos volveremos a ver, pero en el hospital. - bromeó Wesker para que los demás rían con malicia.

...

\- ¡¿Que fue eso amigo?! - preguntó enojado Luis.

\- ¡No pude aguantar ni una sola palabra más de ese tipo! Debí golpearlo. - se excusó Leon.

\- ¿Y no has pensado en las consecuencias? De seguro ya te tiene en su lista negra.

\- No me importa, yo puedo defenderme sólo. - dijo Leon bastante seguro de si mismo. Pero la campana sonó dando a entender que ya era hora de irse.

\- Como sea amigo, ya vino mi abuelo, adiós. - diciendo esto se despidió de Leon y se fue.

...

Ada salió de la biblioteca un poco alterada. Esa tarde había discutido con Wesker y los demás al acusarla de traidora. El responsable de todo este conflicto resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Leon S. Kennedy. Y fue por esto que intentó alejarlo de ella, para no meterlo a él en un conflicto del cual saldría lastimado; pero ya era tarde, porque la guerra ya fue declarada.

...

Leon se encontraba en la entrada del instituto listo para irse. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a unos pasos cerca de él. No fue hasta que vio una sombra, y se dio cuanta de quien estaba enfrente de él cuando fue levantando la cabeza lentamente para ver que la sombra pertenecía a Ada.

Ada... - dijo un poco sorprendido por la mirada de... ¿odio? que le estaba lanzando.

\- Eres un idiota... te dije que no te metieras con el, de que era peligroso si lo provocabas; ¡Pero no! Tú decidiste enfrentarte a él como si fueras un héroe... - pero fue callada por Leon, porque el no se iba a quedar sin decir nada.

\- ¡En ningún momento me dijiste que no me metiera con nadie! - se defendió.

\- ¡Trate de decírtelo, hasta te dije que tenía un novio para alejarte de mí! - Ada iba aumentando más su todo de voz, tanto que ya parecían gritos.

\- ¡¿Y así resuelves todo?! ¡¿Con mentirás?! - respondió Leon tambien aumentando el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de que era una mentira? - preguntó ya sorprendida.

\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya me enteré lo que te pasó en el pasado que me dio a entender tu comportamiento conmigo y con todos los que te rodean. - Leon se fue acercando lentamente, mientras Ada de quedó atónita con lo que acababa de oír.

\- Se lo de tu padre, y que lo único que te queda es tu madre. No se exactamente que tipo de vínculo tienes con Wesker y los demás, pero ellos no tienen derecho a alejarme de ti. - seguía acercándose a paso lento, hasta quedar frente a ella muy cerca de su rostro.

\- Ni se te ocurra Leon... - dijo desviando la mirada bastante avergonzada. A lo que Leon responde:

\- Y si lo hago ¡que!... ¿vas a golpearme? Pues eso quiero verlo - dijo con voz seductora mientras sonreía con burla. A esto, Ada decide darle un empujón.

\- ¿A eso le llamas un golpe?. - dijo Leon, para provocarla con tal de que se desahogué.

Entonces Ada siguió con los golpes, las cuales la mayoría eran bofetadas, y unos cuantos golpes en su pecho. Y Leon seguía provocándola diciendo lo mismo "golpéame más". Ada siguió, siguió y siguió; hasta que Leon decidió poner un alto a esto, sujetando sus muñecas.

Ada ante esto solo abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, y pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir como Leon depositaba sus labios en los suyos. Ella dudaba si corresponder o no, pero sus manos involuntariamente se colocaron en el cuello del Leon. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta que ninguno quería separarse del otro, comenzaron a intensificar el beso de uno lento y tierno, a uno apasionado y desenfrenado. Por desgracia tuvieron que detenerse para respirar un poco, y al cabo de unos segundos, volvieron a retomar la acción una, y otra y otra vez sucesivamente hasta que ambos se sintieran satisfechos.

...

Sin embargo, no estaban tan solos como ellos creían. Porque detrás de un árbol alguien se encontraba fotografiando a la pareja mientras el sujeto sonreía de una forma macabra y decía:

\- Oh Ada, siempre me pregunté a qué sabrán tus labios, pero al ver que los compartes con Kennedy ya he perdido las ganas de comprobarlo.

\- Veo que nuestros amigos se la están pasando bastante bien. - dijo el que le acompañaba.

\- Je je je je, con esto servirá mas que suficiente para hundir a ambos, en especial a Kennedy. - dijo el de la cámara mientras ambos reían como si fueran los típicos villanos de una película de terror.

...

* * *

 _ **Bueno gente eso es todo por hoy, y de paso voy a saludar a estas personas:**_

 **LAdyAda - LAdyAda - Guest - Adriana gracias a ustedes por motivarme!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Holis mis queridos lectores! :D**

 **Pimero que nada, LES PIDO MIL PERDONES pon no subir capitulo el viernes anterior, es que tuve un problema con el Word y pues lo tuve que reintalar y todo eso :(**

 **Pero eso ya no importa, porque ya lo solusioné weeeee**

 **Asi que sin mas historias, les dejo leer xD**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 _ **"Empiezan los verdaderos problemas"**_

Leon y Ada seguían con su beso, un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Pero ellos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que detenerse, por que al fin y al cabo, lo hicieron. Se separaron lentamente y Leon dijo:

\- ¿Sabías que te ves más hermosa enojada? - dijo esto sonriendo y con una voz ronca, muy cerca de su oído. Ada ante esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque también le causó gracia y decide hacerse a un lado, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- idiota - fue lo único que dijo, mientras se iba caminando.

Leon simplemente dejó que se vaya, mientras decía su característica frase "mujeres".

Esa tarde Leon llegó a su casa de muy buen humor. De paso saludó a su madre y hermana, mientras subía hacia su habitación.

...

Otro día comenzaba para Claire Redfield. Pero no como ella lo hubiera querido, porque ese día conoció a un chico un tanto problemático para ella, porque ese día el profesor les puso como pareja para hacer un trabajo.

\- Steve deberías ayudarme a hacer esto si no quieres que el profesor te desapruebe. - le suplicó Claire al pelirrojo. Pero como era de esperarse, el otro solo mostraba desinterés.

\- Lo siento linda, pero eso se ve demasiado aburrido. Porque no mejor te olvidas eso por un rato, y mejor piensas en la cita que te pedí ayer. - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella poniendo su mano en la suya, haciendo que Claire la apartase y lo alejara a una distancia prudente.

\- ¡Basta de juegos Steve, ya te dije que no! - dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Ok ok, ya entendí. - dijo mientras se cruza de brazos, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Es por Kennedy, ¿cierto? - le dijo mirándola con una mirada que deseaba una respuesta.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Steve, Leon es sólo un amigo! - dijo Claire, sin poder creer lo que su amigo decía.

\- Humph, ¿Solo amigos? Pues he oído por ahí que ambos fueron muy unidos en el pasado. - dijo sin poder evitar esos celos.

\- Pues como dicen, lo pasado es pasado Steve. - dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¿Que insinúas? - dijo Steve mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Digo que entre él y yo nunca hubo nada, que solo es mi mejor amigo de la infancia idiota. - dijo esto ya con una vena en la cabeza estilo anime.

\- Wow... cálmate linda, que no queremos que tus cejas se unan ja ja ja ja. - dijo en voz alta haciendo que todo la clase riera. Pero Claire lo único que hizo fue dar un largo suspiro.

\- Se ve que no tienes remedio Steve, aún te falta mucho para madurar. - y diciendo esto, decidió terminar la discusión y volver a lo suyo.

...

Jill se encontraba en su clase leyendo un libro para pasar el rato, porque su profesor aún no llegaba. Pero de pronto, siente esa sensación de que "alguien te está mirando" y decide buscar esa mirada, y la encontró.

Chris la miraba de vez en cuando, pero obviamente con la precaución de no ser descubierto por ella. Pero él no ra el único, ya que en un par de asientos detrás de él, se encontraba un joven moreno que miraba con bastante interés a Jill. Ese chico se llamaba Carlos, él llevaba tiempo intentando ganarse el corazón de la castaña, pero esta obviamente se negaba siempre que podía inventándole excusas. Pero Carlos nunca se rendía, y ese día decidió volver a atacar, porque según él, nunca había conocido a una mujer que le dijera que "no".

Carlos se levantó de su asiento, y decidió acercarse a Jill diciendo:

\- Estoy muerto? Este debe ser el cielo porque estoy viendo un ángel - y diciendo esto se apoyó en la mesa de jill, para estar frente a ella.

\- ¡Oh, Carlos! no sabía que estabas ya en la clase. - dijo fingiendo sorpresa, porque en realidad ya lo había notado.

\- Veo que estás un poco distraída hoy nena, ¿Es acaso por mi? - dijo el muy coqueto.

\- ja ja... Si, ya quisieras. - dijo la castaña riendo.

Pero mientras ellos dos estaban animados, cierto pelinegro se encontraba echando humo por los pelos, de los celos que le estaban carcomiendo en ese momento, al verlos reír juntos. Así que, antes de cometer una estupidez, decide marcharse de allí bastante enojado.

Esto por supuesto, no pasa desapercibido por Jill, al ver como su antiguo amigo pasa al lado de ella sin siquiera mirarla o saludarla. Esto la hace sentirse mal por él, porque ella estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, sentimiento que sin duda, le gustaría corresponder.

...

Chris se encontraba en la azotea apoyado en el barandal, tomando aire, mientras maldecía por dentro a Carlos. Hasta que aparecen Barry y Sheva, dos de sus mejores amigos.

\- Chris, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo? - preguntó Barry mientras se ponía al lado de él.

\- Nada, solo vine a tomar un poco de aire, me sofocaba ahí dentro. - dijo mientras preguntaba:

\- ¿todavía no llega el profesor?

\- No, aún no ha llegado, por cierto... Jill acababa de preguntarme si te sentías bien, porque te vio bastante raro esta mañana... - dijo Sheva, para luego ser interrumpida por una voz que los tres conocían perfectamente y les resultaba bastante molesta.

\- Pero miren nada más, si es Chris Redfield y sus queridos amiguitos. - dijo con burla Wesker, quien apareció de la nada con la intención de molestar.

\- Piérdete Wesker, ahora no estoy de humor para aguantar tus tonterías. - dijo Chris, ya bastante enfadado con la presencia de su peor enemigo.

\- Hum, veo que no has amanecido de buenas esta mañana Chris, ¿acaso finalmente Jill se dio cuenta de lo patético que eres?. - dijo sonriendo, cosa que enojaba más al pelinegro.

\- Si has venido solo para fastidiar, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, Wesker - dijo Sheva, para que se fuera antes de que Chris explote en furia.

\- Si, ya lárgate Wesker! - esta vez fue Barry.

\- Ustedes no se metan, par de inútiles. - dijo Wesker a Sheva y Barry, quienes se sintieron ofendidos.

\- Tu mamá - dijo Chris, provocando las risas de sus amigos y hasta los que estaban con Wesker rieron por ese comentario.

\- Buena esa Chris. - dijo Barry para que ambos chocaran los cinco. Sin embargo, Wesker no se iba a dejar humillar tan fácilmente; Y fue ahí cuando decidió contraatacar.

\- Con que lo quieres así eh?. Pues... Tu mamá es tan tonta que la atropelló un auto estacionado, y por eso naciste tú. - dijo Wesker para risa de sus amigos.

\- Tu mamá es tan fea que cuando nació, tu abuela dijo "es un tesoro" y tu abuelo respondió "si , vamos a enterrarlo" - respondió Chris, provocando las carcajadas de Sheva y Barry.

\- Tu... tu mamá es tan pobre, que se casó solo por el arroz. - esta vez nadie rió de lo que dijo Wesker, incluso uno de sus amigos dijo "ese estuvo pésimo amigo".

\- ¡Tu mamá es tan, pero tan vieja, que cuando te tuvo que amamantar, en vez de leche natural salió en polvo! - y con esto fue suficiente para dejar sin habla a Wesker y sus amigos, porque ni siquiera le permitieron decir algo; ya que Chris y los demás no paraban de reír en su cara.

\- Tu... tu mamá... - pero tenía que admitirlo, había perdido. Y justo en ese momento, la campana había sonado, y eso significaba que era la hora ir a las clases de deportes.

\- Humph. Salvado por la campana, como siempre. ¡Vamonos! - dijo Wesker, mientras sus amigos le seguían, para desaparecer de la vista de Chris y los demás.

\- ja ja ja ja... ¡Dios Chris! ¿de dónde sacas esos chistes tan buenos? esta vez si que lo dejaste en ridículo - dijo Barry, aun riéndose.

\- Lo vi en un programa de comediantes. Pero eso no importa ahora, recuerden que si llegamos tarde nos pondrán media falta a los tres. - dijo Chris mientras se fijaba en su reloj.

\- Tienes razón, vamos. - dijo Sheva, para que los tres vayas directo a su clase.

...

Mientras tanto en el salón de los de cuarto, se encontraba una linda castaña de pelo corto y de ojos color jade, mirando hacía la ventana un poco aburrida debido a que ya había terminado su tarea, y primera que todos sus compañeros. Ella no se sentía una genio, sino que se consideraba una alumna que le gusta cumplir sus obligaciones y responsabilidades.

Miraba como los pajaritos volaban sobre el árbol que se encontraba en el campo de deportes. En ese momento, algo llamó su atención, mejor dicho, alguien. Un chico de aspecto fornido se encontraba elongando, estaba todo sudado y para colmo, sin camisa. El sujeto sintió su mirada, y decidió encararla dedicándole una sonrisa. Esta por supuesto se ruborizó ante tal acto, acto que llamó la atención de Claire, una de sus amigas.

\- ¿Que estás mirando Rebecca? - preguntó Claire, y al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, decidió asomarse por la ventana para ver que tanto miraba su amiga. Y entonces lo vio.

\- ¡Vaya! Si que esta en forma, y no te voy a negar que es atractivo, pero con ese tatuaje no me trae mucha confianza. - dijo la pelirroja mientras reía, al ver que había puesto mas colorada a la castaña de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas, Claire! - dijo alzando la voz, y muy mal por hacerlo, ya que llamó la atención de la profesora de literatura, Ingrid Hunnigan.

\- Rebecca, se que ya terminaste el trabajo, pero eso no quiere decir que te pongas a espiar a los chicos por la ventana. - dijo Ingrid con una sonrisa burlona. La clase al oírla rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción que provocaba en la castaña.

\- ¡No es lo que cree profesora, yo solo miraba pajaritos! - se intentó excusar la pobre Rebecca, pero al decir "pajaritos", la clase entera no aguantó mas las carcajadas y se echaron a reír, incluyendo a la profesora. Y Rebecca, lo único que pudo hacer, fue sentarse en su asiento toda roja y muy arrepentida de haber dicho eso, ya que eso si que sonó muy feo, pero a la vez gracioso.

Y así concluyó el resto del día para Rebecca.

...

La tarde ya había llegado, y las clases de ese día habían concluido. De entre toda la multitud de estudiantes, Ashley y Manuela salían juntas para irse juntas a la casa de la morena caminando, ya que la casa de esta no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

\- Hah, menos mal que ya nos podemos ir a casa, ¿Estás segura de que no habrá problema de que duermas en mi casa esta noche? - preguntó Manuela a la rubia.

\- Ya te dije que no hay problema, porque ya les pedí permiso a mis padres mucho antes. - le explicó Ashley.

\- Si tú lo dices - dijo Manuela ya convencida. Pero ésta de repente frenó el paso, al ver que al frente de ellas se encontraba una de las personas más odiosas que había conocido. Manuela miró a Ashley, y la vio temblar, era lógico temerle a ese bastardo, pero ella no tenía por que tener miedo, ya que ella no se dejaría joder tan fácilmente.

\- Veo que te recuperaste bastante rápido, Matt. - dijo Manuela, con expresión seria.

\- humph. ¡Y por culpa de ese rubio maldito! Y como juré vengarme por lo que me hizo, ahora es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. - dijo mientras miraba a Ashley con una sonrisa perversa. Ashley ni siquiera quería oírlo, y mucho menos verlo, entonces decidió esconderse detrás de su amiga, para sentirse segura, porque tenía miedo.

"¿Rubio? ¿Acaso se refiere a Leon?" pensó Manuela, al recordar quien fue el causante de la ausencia de Matt.

\- ¿Que pasa Ashley? ¿No te alegras de verme? Porque yo si lo estoy - y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellas haciendo que ambas retrocedieran.

\- Por favor, no me digas que tú sola intentarás detenerme, pero si solo eres una débil e insignificante niña. - dijo ya muy cerca de Manuela. Éste la hizo a un lado de un empujón tirándola al suelo, haciendo que esta se lastimase la rodilla.

\- ¡Manuela! - gritó Ashley, preocupada por su amiga, que intentaba incorporarse con dificultad.

\- Te lo dije Ashley, esto no hubiera pasado si no fueras tan inútil, como para no hacer nada. Ahora te llevaré conmigo quieras o no. - dijo mientras empezaba a sujetarla de las muñecas, y esta obviamente comenzó a gritar y oponer resistencia.

\- ¡Suéltala Matt! - gritó Manuela intentando separarlo de Ashley. Pero éste, la volvió a empujar, y una vez tirada en el suelo, le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor.

Ashley al ver esto, no lo aguantó más, y decidió llamar a la única persona que creía que podía ayudarlas.

\- ¡Leon! - gritó a todo pulmón y con todas sus fuerzas, rogando que la escuchase.

\- Ja! No se quien demonios sea Leon, pero nadie vendrá, porque estamos lo suficientemente apartado del instituto como para que alguien te escuche. Pero en ese momento, Matt sintió como alguien le agarraba del hombro obligándole a mirarle, para después ver un puño gigante ir directo a su nariz, haciendo que este caiga al suelo, sangrando.

\- ¡Leon! - Ashley fue corriendo hacia sus brazos, sorprendiendo al rubio por el acto, pero aún así, no tuvo problemas para corresponder.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el rubio, a lo que la otra simplemente asintió, mientras se separaba lentamente.

\- ¡Manuela! - fue rápido a ayudar a parar a su amiga, ya que esta se encontraba un poco mareada por el golpe en su estómago.

\- Yo la ayudo - dijo Leon para cargarla en su espalda, mientras el la sujetaba de las piernas. Ante este acto, Manuela no pudo evitar sonrojearse, ya que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico que no fuera de su familia.

\- Será mejor que te llevemos a un hospital, ese golpe si que fue duro - dijo Leon preocupado por la salud de la morena.

\- No es necesario, lo único que tengo es un rasguño en mi rodilla izquierda, pero eso lo puedo tratar yo misma.

\- ¿Segura? - preguntó Leon.

Manuela asintió. Pero de repente, notan unos pasos detrás de ellos, unos pasos que avanzaban muy lentamente. Los aludidos se sorprendieron de ver a Matt parado, con una navaja en la mano.

\- Ja... Ja... Creíste que no me las pagarías ¿Verdad? - dijo Matt con una sonrisa retorcida, sin duda había perdido la razón, porque ya no se trataba de una simple pelea, sino que esta vez iba enserio, y entonces fue corriendo con la intención de atacarle por la espalda con la navaja, pero no se esperó la patada que Leon le propuso en ese momento, una patada que fue capaz de mandarlo a volar mas de 2 metros, provocando su inconciencia.

\- Sera mejor denunciarlo con la policía. Ashley, no tengas miedo, ya que si este tipo sigue libre, será capaz de hacerte mas daño de lo que hoy te hizo, así que hoy harás la denuncia por intento de asesinato y secuestro.

\- Tienes razón Leon, esto tiene que parar. - dijo Ashley totalmente convencida por lo que dijo el rubio.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo haces eso? Ya sabes... me refiero a pelear. - preguntó Manuela, a lo que Leon respondió:

\- Bueno... Como soy hijo de un policía, pues recibí cierto entrenamiento de mi padre, lo suficiente como para poder defenderme. - explicó.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Manuela, por lo que Leon decidió bajar a la morena de su espalda, cosa que maldijo Manuela por dentro, porque se sentía muy cómoda ahí.

\- Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegué, porque ya es hora de irme. - dijo Leon, cosa que a ambas chicas desilusionó, ya que ellas esperaban que el rubio pasara un rato con ellas.

\- Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer no? - dijo Ashley bajando la mirada.

\- Pues algo asi... Había quedado con alguien cerca de aquí, y seguro se esta cansando de esperarme.

\- Gracias por traerme y por salvarnos Leon, nos vemos mañana - dijo Manuela para después darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Ashley hizo lo mismo, solo que esta lo hizo muy cerca del labio del rubio. A lo que Ashley se excusó rápidamente diciendo que "fue un accidente". Después de eso, Leon se despidió para luego marcharse a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, Leon no se dio cuenta de que alguien vio toda esa escena de besitos en la mejilla, ese alguien, pues era nada mas ni nada menos que Ada, quien no puedo evitar sentirse extraña al ver esa escena. Pero tenía que ocultar esa expresión, porque Leon ya estaba en frente de ella.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? - preguntó Leon de manera picarona.

\- En tus sueños. - dijo mientras ésta empezaba a caminar.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si? - preguntó Leon.

Pero antes de que esta se alejara, Leon la sujetó de su muñeca atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Dime que sucede Ada, ¿porque ahora te enojas conmigo? - preguntó Leon muy cerca del rostro de la pelinegra, a lo que esta desvía la mirada diciendo:

\- no se de que me hablas, y no estoy enojada. - dijo tratando de negar, pero obviamente Leon no se la iba a creer tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Enserio? Y entonces, dime porque me espiabas detrás de un árbol mientras yo me despedía de unas amigas. - dijo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Como supiste de que yo... - y entonces se dio cuenta que habló de más, pero ya era tarde, porque Leon la escuchó perfectamente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Así que eran tú la chica de rojo que me miraba en ese árbol. Entonces, eso quiere decir que la razón por la que estás enojada es porque... - pero Ada lo interrumpió.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirlo Leon, o eres hombre muerto ahora mismo. - dijo Ada, mientras le rodeaba un aura asesina.

\- ¡Estas celosa! - dijo mientras se reía de ella al ver que había conseguido su objetivo, el cual era incomodar y hacer enojar a su amiga.

\- !Te lo advertí! - y al cabo de dichas palabras, Ada comenzó una persecución, el cual consistía en atrapar a Leon y torturarlo de la manera mas cruel posible por tener el atrevimiento de burlarse de ella.

...

* * *

 **Ok, supongo que hasta aca lo dejare por hoy.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por leer :)**

 **pd: dejer reviews plis!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holis!**

 **Sobre este capítulo, pues la verdad... es sin duda el que más me costó escribir :( pero supongo que fué por el estrés me me dejó la semana (te odio matemática T_T) pero esos son problemas aparte.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

 _ **"El plan de Wesker"**_

Mientras tanto, en la mansión del propietario Wesker, Se encontraba su hijo Albert. Albert había organizado una reunión con el resto de sus colegas o por decirlo mejor "amigos" de su misma estatus social. En esa reunión, se encontraban presentes: Alexia Ashford junto con su hermano Alfred; Excella Gionne, Hunk, Ricardo Irving, Nikolai Zinoviev, y hasta incluso Ada.

\- Bienvenidos sean todos. Bien, al parecer en la semana pasada cierto tipo tuvo la osadía de insultarme y amenazarme si no... dejaba tranquila a cierta persona al cual conozco, pero como no me molestaré en decir quién es, eso se los dejaré a sus conclusiones. - dijo mientras miraba a Ada por un segundo, haciendo que esta se incomode.

\- Pero eso no es todo, sino que también hubo otra persona al cual todos de aquí conocemos, que se atrevió a insultar a mi querida madre, ¡y para colmo, humillarme frente a ustedes! - dijo lo último apretando los dientes por el enfado que sentía en ese momento.

\- Entonces, ¿Que propones que que hagamos nosotros? - preguntó alexia.

\- Ustedes nada, yo mismo me encargaré personalmente de Chris, pero en cuanto a Kennedy... - Hizo una breve pausa para mirar la expresión de la pelinegra. Ada abrió los ojos de sorpresa, mirando a Wesker esperando saber quién es el maldito que se atrevía a lastimar a Leon.

\- Krauser, puedes pasar. - y acto seguido, un tipo bastante fornido, de cabellera rubia pero tapado con una boina, acababa de entrar en la sala.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que hace este tipo aquí?! - protestó Alexia.

\- Él será el que se encargue de nuestro querido amigo Leon. - dijo Wesker con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Albert, si tus padres se enteran de que trajiste a un vago aquí, se enfadarán contigo - dijo Excella.

\- Ellos no llegarán dentro de un mes, así que no tienen porque enterarse. - terminó explicando, ya que sus padres viajaron por cuestiones de negocios.

\- Humph, les dejaré en claro una cosa, a mi no me interesa sus tonterías de riquillos, mientras este tipo me pague lo que me prometió estará todo bien entre nosotros, pero si no lo hace, las consecuencias incluirán a todos ustedes, ¿Quedó claro? - amenazó Krauser, a lo que los demás presentes simplemente lo miraron con mala cara.

\- De eso no te preocupes Krauser, mientras cumplas tu trabajo no habrá inconvenientes con el dinero. - dijo Wesker, para tranquilizar la tensión que estaba creando el otro.

\- y en cuanto al resto de los amigos de Chris y Leon, de eso quiero que se ocupen ustedes, eso era todo por hoy pueden retirarse. - y dicho esto, Wesker les acompañó a la salida de la mansión.

Y así todos se fueron, a excepción de Ada y Krauser, que tenían que hablar con Wesker de algo sin importancia. Y una vez que Wesker se despidió de ellos, quedaron solo ellos dos.

\- Así que hay algo entre ustedes dos, no? - dijo de la nada Krauser, haciendo que Ada le dirigiera la mirada.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? - preguntó.

\- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo, asi que no te me hagas la mosquita muerta. - dijo alzando la voz, intentando intimidarla. - se perfectamente la relación que tienes con ese tal Leon.

\- ¿Y si es así? ¿Qué harás? ¿Irás y se lo contarás a Wesker? - dijo Ada sin siquiera inmutarse por las palabras del otro.

\- No planeo decírselo de momento, pero estaré vigilándote, y si veo que intentas pasarte de lista, juro que te mataré junto a tu noviecito. - amenazó.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. - y diciendo esto, Ada comenzó a irse, dejando solo a Krauser.

...

Esa tarde, Ada daba mil vueltas al asunto, si contárselo o no a Leon, la cosa era que, si no se lo decía, él no sería consciente de que hay un bravucón que quería lastimarlo, y que ella no estaría ahí para defenderlo. Entonces, sin opciones, no le quedó de otra más que contarle los planes de Wesker.

Ada salió de su casa, decidida a visitar a Leon, por primera vez. Pero antes, y sin saber ni ella misma porqué, se había alistado con su mejor ropa que consistía en: un vestido rojo de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos tacones negros, e incluso se había maquillado, dándole más importancia a sus labios. Y una vez que ya había terminado, salió rumbo a la casa del rubio y después de unos quince minutos caminando, finalmente había llegado a la entrada de su casa, así que, con un poco de nervios tocó el timbre y solo le quedó esperar a que alguien la atendiera.

...

En cuanto a Leon, pues él se encontraba en su habitación jugando tranquilamente en su Playstation, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tocando el timbre de su casa, debido a que estaba tan concentrado en el videojuego que en otra cosa. Por lo tanto, tuvo que ir a atender su madre.

\- Si. ¿Dígame que se le ofrece señorita? - dijo la madre del rubio amablemente a Ada.

\- Ah... si... ¿Se encuentra Leon? - preguntó la asiática.

\- ¡No me digas que!... ¡¿Acaso tú no eres la novia de mi hijo?! - dijo casi gritando la madre de la emoción. A lo que Ada no le cuajó muy bien lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¡¿Que?!... - fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Hija, ven que nos vino a visitar la novia de tu hermano. ¡Ay pero que descarada que soy! ¡Vamos, pasa adentro querida! - dijo mientras obligaba a Ada a pasar a su casa, guiándola hacia el living. Pero en ese momento, Jill hizo su aparición saludando a su "supuesta cuñada".

\- ¡Hola!, ¡mi nombre es Jill Valentine, mucho gusto! - saludó amablemente a la pelinegra.

\- El gusto es mío. - dijo Ada educadamente. Y al hacerlo, se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Y hace cuanto que están juntos? - preguntó la castaña, a lo que Ada decide acabar con ese malentendido.

\- Lo siento, pero... entre Leon y yo no hay nada más que... - entonces, se detuvo abruptamente al pensar en eso, "es cierto, ahora que lo pienso ¿que tipo de relación tengo con Leon?" - amistad... supongo. - terminó por decir, para ver si con eso las convencía, y como era de esperarse, las dos mujeres no se convencieron del todo, y era muy evidente el porque.

\- Pues, al oírte decir que no tenían ninguna relación, tu cara se entristeció, ¿Verdad mama? - dijo Jill a Ada para después mirar a su madre.

\- Es verdad. ¡Pero que lastima! ¡Y yo que ya me estaba haciendo la ilusión de verte casada con mi hijo, para asi convertirme en tu suegra. - dijo la Sra. Valentine bajando la mirada con tristeza.

\- Señora, no diga eso... yo... - dijo Ada para luego ser interrumpida por una voz que todos en la sala conocían.

\- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¡¿Ada?! - dijo sorprendido, sorprendo de ver a Ada en su casa, y más sorprendido al ver que estaba conversando con su madre y hermana.

\- Hola Leon. - dijo simplemente a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano de saludo.

\- ¡Hijo! pero que modales son esas, ¡ven y recibe a tu futura novia como se debe! - dijo su madre a regañadientes, cosa que puso muy nervioso al rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! !Pero mama! entre ella y yo... - pero se detuvo, ya que no tenía ganas de armar una escena frente a la chica que la gustaba. Así que tomó la mano de esta y decidido a llevársela a su cuarto.

\- ¡Si van a hacer algo será mejor que se cuiden! - dijo Jill para molestar a su hermano, cosa que funcionó haciendo que este le dirigió una mirada de odio, y en cuanto Ada y la sra Valentine pues lo único que hicieron fue reí por el comentario.

Y una vez en la habitación, hizo que la otra tomara asiento y él también para estar frente a frente.

\- ¿Y cual es el motivo de tu visita? - preguntó el rubio mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que para la otra fue seductora.

\- Necesitaba contarte algo, es sobre Wesker... - y paró para mirar a Leon, y la expresión de este fue obviamente de odio al oír ese nombre.

\- ¿Que hizo él ahora? - preguntó deseando saber mas.

\- Nada. Pero en una de nuestras reuniones, nos enseñó su plan.

\- ¿Un plan? ¿Que tipo de plan? - preguntó mas interesado.

\- El planea ir por Chris Redfield, y en cuanto a ti... contrato a un tipo muy rudo llamado Jack Krauser.

\- hum, sea quien sea, dile que le estaré esperando si quiere arreglar cuentas conmigo. - dijo bastante confiado en sus palabras, pero eso a Ada no le gustó.

\- ¡No seas estupido! Krauser no es como cualquier bravucón que te encuentras en la calle, él es muy peligroso, es más, he oído rumores de que ha matado a alguien. - y al decir esto, alertó a Leon.

\- Bueno, pero... tampoco me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. ¿O eso es lo que quieres que haga? - preguntó indignado.

\- De eso no te preocupes, ya veré que hacer. - dijo mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡Espera Ada! antes de que te vayas... quiero que me digas la razón por lo que me cuentas esto. - decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? no podía quedarme sin decírtelo, porque... - iba a decir algo, pero e arrepintió. Y en ese momento Leon toma su mejilla.

\- Es porque te preocupas por mi ¿Verdad? - dijo con voz suave, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, pero por otro lado, tenía ganas de saborear esos labios bien rojos como la sangre.

\- Leon, yo... - pero fue callada por el otro, con un suave y tierno beso que pronto se convertía en uno de pasión.

La recostó suavemente en su cama, mientras mantenían el beso. Pero Leon ya no se conformaba con eso, porque sus hormonas le estaban carcomiendo todo el cuerpo. Entonces, corto con el beso para ir directo hacia su delgado cuello, dándole suaves besos, besos que iban en aumento, dejando su marca en el.

\- ahh... ah... Leon... - Decía Ada sin poder retener esos suspiros. Por un lado le gustaba lo que su rubio le hacía, ya que no había duda de que era placentero, pero por otro lado, sabia que si continuaban haciendo eso, el poco autocontrol que les quedaba, se les iba a ir de las manos.

\- Leon... hah... debemos... debemos parar... - pero al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, no le quedó de otra más que pararlo ella misma, apartándolo suavemente, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Hah... lo siento Ada... - trató de disculparse al ver que la otra le suplicaba desde hace un rato que parase, y él por culpa de sus hormonas no la escuchaba.

\- No importa... supongo que la culpa también fue mía. - y dicho esto, comenzó a arreglarse, y esta vez decidida a irse.

\- Nos vemos, guapo. - dijo despidiéndose a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

-hahh, mujeres. - y diciendo esto, decidió tomar una siesta.

Ada se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida dispuesta a irse, pero... No contaba con que ambas, madre e hija la estaban esperando, evitando así su salida. A lo que Ada simplemente suspira, sabiendo que ambas mujeres exigían una explicación de los que hicieron arriba.

\- Quieren que se los cuente ¿verdad? - dijo adivinando la respuesta de las otras.

\- Y con lujo y detalle, o sino no te iras de aquí ¡hasta que nos los cuentes absolutamente TODO! - dijo jill con ambas manos en la cadera.

\- Bien, supongo que no me queda de otra. - dijo Ada sin problema, ya que ella no tenía problema en contarles lo que hay entre ella y Leon.

\- Yo empiezo, ejem... ¿Usaron condón? - preguntó la sra Valentine haciendo que las otras dos caigan estilo anime.

\- eh? ¿Dije algo malo? - sin duda esa pregunta no se lo esperaban.

...

xD

...

* * *

 _ **Jajaja sin duda la mama de Leon es toda una loquilla xD**_

 _ **comenten a que personaje quisieran ver en el prox!**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el siguente capítulo! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo dia comenzaba para Claire, Rebecca y Steve. Los tres iban juntos a la academia mientras charlaban sobre la tarea que tenían que hacer para ese día.

\- cambiando de tema chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a ese chico de ayer? - les preguntó Rebecca, pero mala idea al preguntar eso porque Claire puso una cara que asustaría a cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese chico guapo que espiaste desde la ventana? - decía Claire mientras le daba pequeños cedazos a su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de la vergüenza.

\- ¿De cual chico están hablando, Claire? - decía Steve comenzando a ponerse celoso.

\- ¡No empieces con tus estúpidos celos Steve! Además no soy yo la que está interesada, sino que Rebecca es la única loquilla aqui.

\- ¡Claire! - le reclamó Rebecca ya cansada de este tema.

\- ¿ y cómo es él? - preguntó Steve.

\- veamos... pues, tiene un gran tatuaje en su brazo derecho, cabello corto y de color negro, y se nota que va al gimnasio jeje... - decía una Claire bastante divertida de la mala situación que estaba haciendo pasar a la pobre Rebecca.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Creo que lo conozco! si no me equivoco, ese chico es... ¡Billy Coen! - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Billy? ¿Y cómo lo conoces? - preguntó la castaña.

\- El y yo solíamos ser amigos en primaria. Hasta que... - se detuvo mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- ¿Hasta que? ¿Qué sucedió Steve? - preguntó Rebecca interesada en lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir.

\- No es nada importante, y en cuanto a nuestra amistad... Pues no eramos los mejores amigos por asi decirlo, ya que simplemente nos conocíamos lo suficiente el uno al otro.

\- ¡Vamos Steve! lo que Rebecca quiere saber es acerca de Billy, no de tu amistad con él. - le reprochó la pelirroja, a lo que el otro suspiro y sin otra opción decidió contarles todo lo que sabe acerca de Billy.

\- Billy y yo nos distanciamos cuando su madre murió hace cinco años, y debido a eso él empezó a evadir a todo el mundo y se empezaba a meter en muchos problemas. En ovaciones pasa problemas económicos, ya que su padre es alcohólico y todo lo que gana al final acaba gastándoselo en el licor.

\- Pobre Billy... no sabía que la estaba pasando tan mal... - decía Rebecca haciendo notar su lastima en sus palabras.

\- Bueno... eso es lo único que les puedo decir de él. Así que yo me voy, ahí se ven preciosas. - dijo despidiéndose con la mano para después caminar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espéranos Steve! - le gritó Claire para luego apresurar el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

[...]

Leon iba acompañado de Luis, ya que ese dia Luis tuvo que ir caminando al instituto. En ese momento a Leon se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a su amigo:

\- Oye Luis, ¿de casualidad no oíste hablar de alguien de apellido Krauser?

Luis lo pensó un rato, porque sabía que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, hasta que lo recordó.

\- Dijiste... ¡¿Krauser?!

\- Si... ¿Acaso lo conoces?

\- Bueno... No exactamente, pero si recuerdo haberle visto estudiar por aquí.

\- ¡¿Qué, era un estudiante?!

\- Así es, lo era pero antes de ser expulsado hace dos años si no me equivoco.

\- ¿Y porqué lo expulsaron?

\- Simple. Era un maniático loco, parecía estar enojado siempre, y era un abusivo con los más débiles que él, sobretodo con los nerds. Pero lo peor que he escuchado... Fue un rumor bastante horrible...

Leon al ver el cambio brusco de expresión que puso su amigo, se interesó aún mas en el tema.

\- Se dice por todo el instituto que él... Mató a alguien - y al decir esto, dejo a Leon helado.

\- No me jodas... - dijo ya sudando frio.

\- No te estoy mintiendo, aunque sea un rumor, no quiere decir que sea del todo falso... Un momento, ¡No me digas que tu...! - Luis rogaba por dentro que su amigo no le diga lo que suponía que iba a decir.

\- Ah! Si te refieres a que si yo me he cruzado con él, Pues no. Pero... Por algún motivo al parecer quiere matarme... Literalmente. - y lo dijo con si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y muy tranquilo.

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Y cómo se te ocurre estar tan tranquilo? ¡Leon esto es serio, que no ves que él te quiere hacer "picadillo"!

\- ¿Y? ¡Que venga si quiere, que yo no tendré problema en enfrentarlo! - exclamó un Leon con auras de grandeza.

\- Huh definitivamente estás loco amigo, después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Y así pasaron el resto del camino discutiendo del tema hasta llegar al instituto.

...

Chris iba caminando solo hacia el instituto, cuando de pronto ve a una cuadra a Jill caminando igual de sola que él, o eso creyó. Dudaba si acompañarla o no, porque la verdad de momento no se sentía prestado para hablarle. Pero si lo pensaba bien, definitivamente ese era el momento perfecto para aclarar las cosas, ¡entonces lo tenía decido, iría con ella para arreglar sus asuntos de una vez por todas! Pero...

Y ahí lo vio, a ese sujeto que para él ya le estaba resultando bastante molesto. Porque era obvio que no se conformaría con ser su amigo, sino que lo que busca es hacerla suya, y eso no lo iba a permitir, no sin antes dar guerra, para ver quién se queda con el premio mayor. Pero eso no sería hoy, ya que si hiciera una escena frente a ella, quedaría en ridículo frente a la gente y tendría problemas con los docentes, por lo que decidió dejarlos ir aunque le costara verlos juntos, pero ya tendría un momento para hablar con ella.

...

Era la hora de descanso y allí se encontraban Leon y Luis charlando animadamente a la vez que Ashley y Manuela se acercaban hacia ellos.

\- ¡Leon! - decía una alegre Ashley que iba a saludarlo con un abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, sobre todo a Luis ya que no las conocía.

\- Oh... ¡Ashley! - dijo Leon correspondo el abrazo para luego apartarla lentamente.

\- ¡Hola Leon! - le saludó Manuela acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ah... hola. Y bueno, ¿Que les trae por aquí, acaso hay alguien que las están molestando? ¡Por que es así díganme donde se encuentra para encargarme de él! - decía el rubio a la vez que crujía los dedos con fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡No!... ¡No es nada de eso! Sino que veníamos por otra cosa... - decía Ashley, para luego juntar sus deditos y sonrojarse un poco porque lo que le iba a decir le costaba un poco, aunque sea algo tan simple.

\- Leon, me preguntaba...

\- ¡Hey! ¿Acaso se olvidaron de que yo también existo? - gritó Luis arto de que lo ignoraran al ver como Leon era como el centro de atención para ellas. - entiendo que mi amigo se parezca a Dicaprio, ¡pero no exageramos!

\- Oh... ¡Lo siento Luis! Olvide presentarte. Bueno, él es... - pero fue interrumpido por el otro, ya que al parecer Luis quería presentarse por si solo.

\- Me llamo Luis Sera y es un placer para mi conocer a un par de bellas angeles como vosotras. - acto seguido, tomó las muñecas de ambas chicas y les dedicó un beso a cada una de ellas.

Ashley y Manuela se sonrojaron ante el contacto de Luis, a los que Manuela dijo:

\- Vaya... Que caballero...

Pero Luis no la escuchó, porque no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia "ellas" esas que colgaban de Ashley y que rebotaban con tan solo un movimiento brusco que hacía su dueña. La proporción era mas que perfecta, bien redondeadas y contorneadas. Pero ahora lo que se preguntaba era, ¡¿Que rayos hace esa niña para tenerlos de ese tamaño?! Porque a simplemente por su apariencia lucía como de once o doce años.

\- Vaya... "Veo que el presidente a equipado a su hijita con un buen par de misiles"

\- ¡¿Que?!... ¡Pero que grosero! ¡Creo que me equivoqué al creer que eras encantador, pero resultaste ser un pervertido! - decía Ashley totalmente ofendida por las palabras de Luis.

\- ¡Oh, discúlpeme su alteza! Pero creo que usted tiene la mitad de la culpa por tenerlas así de grandes. Y ahora veo porque eres su amigo Leon - dijo esto mientras le hacía un guiño al otro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio solo te hiciste mi amigo por mis... bubis? - le reclamaba a Leon toda roja y sintiéndose mal por dentro.

\- ¡¿Ah?!... ¡No, claro que no! Yo jamás haría una cosa como esa, ¿Deberas me crees capaz? - se excusaba un nervioso Leon.

\- Hmmm... Pus la verdad ya no se si creerte Leon. - decía Ashley con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Pero Ashley! ¿Enserio vas a creer lo que dijo este pervertido que recién acabamos de conocer? Conoces muy bien lo que hizo Leon por nosotras, por lo que yo no creo que deberías dudar de él. - decía Manuela ya cansada de esa estúpida discusión y enojada con Ashley por dudar de Leon.

\- ¡Es cierto Manuela, lo siento mucho Leon! - E inmediatamente le abrazó de la cintura pidiéndole perdón a lo que Leon aceptó sin problemas, pero un poco incomodo por el innecesario abrazo. - ¡y en cuanto a ti! - dijo Ashley señalando a Luis con el ceño fruncido.

\- Deberías considerarte un mal amigo y mala influencia para Leon.

\- ¡¿Ue?! Yo... ¿Una mala influencia? En primer lugar, ¡no eres nadie para decirme eso! Y en segundo, ¡El es mi amigo también y desde siempre nos hablamos así, porque así funciona nuestra amistad "rubia con pechos"!

La palabra "rubia con pechos" hizo eco en su cabeza y fue suficiente para romper la poca paciencia que le quedaba. "Se acabó, fue suficiente" fue lo que dijo Ashley para luego tronarse los nudillos y con el instinto asesino prendido, ya estaba lista y decidida para lanzarse sobre él.

\- ¡Esperen... Chicos! - decía un león preocupado porque esa discusión terminara mal. Pero lejos de ser lo que el pensaba, vio como Ashley ejercía una llave a Luis para luego tumbarlo al suelo y rematarlo a punto de bofetadas y patadas.

\- Definitivamente... da miedo cuando se enoja... - dijo Manuela asombrada por semejante espectáculo que armaba su amiga. A lo que Leon simplemente asintió diciendo "si", ambos con una gran gota de sudor.

Y así ambos siguieron peleando hasta que se cansaron, especialmente Ashley que acabó con las palmas de sus manos totalmente enrojecidos de tanto abofetear las mejillas del pobre de Luis que acabó casi muerto en el suelo. Y antes de que este haga un solo movimiento, Ashley le señaló con el dedo para luego decir:

\- ¡Espero que con esto te haya quedado claro como soy cuando me hacen enfadar, maldito pervertido! - y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta refunfuñando para dirigir su vista a sus amigos e ir con ellos.

\- Leeeoon. -Dijo Ashley juguetonamente acercándose y agarrándose de su brazo, sorprendiendo al rubio por el atrevimiento. - ¿Nos vamos? -

\- Pero... ¿Y Luis? - preguntó mientras veía a su amigo con compasión, compasión que perdió al oírlo roncar y eso significaba que estaba bien.

\- Hump... ¿Ya lo oíste verdad? Además debería de agradecerme por no pegarle tan fuerte . Por cierto... Lo que te quería decir hace unos minutos era que si tú...

\- ¿Si?... - le animó leon a que le diga con confianza. Pero a Ashley lo que le daba miedo era la respuesta.

\- ¡Vamos Ashley, que no es tan complicado de decir! ¿o acaso quieres que se lo diga yo? - dijo Manuela con sonrisa maliciosa. A lo que Ashley se alertó al instante fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¡YA de acuerdo! ¡¿Leon podrías hacerme el favor de asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños número trece?! - lo dijo casi en gritos, pero al ver la cara que puso Leon, se arrepintió de haber alzado la voz para luego taparse la boca con sus manos.

\- ¿Que, era solo eso? Pues... ¡claro que me encantaría ir, ¿porque no? Pero con la condición de que me dejes invitar a unos amigos.

\- ¡Claro! invita a los que quieras, pero a excepción de tu amigo el pervertido. - dijo lo último con tono de enojo.

\- Pero... iba a involucrarlo a el también, pero como es tu fiesta... Supongo que no hay remedio. - dijo el rubio resignado por no poder ir con su mejor amigo. Y puso un cara que para Ashley le pareció tierno y a la vez triste, por lo que la hizo pensárselo mejor y terminó diciendo:

\- ¡Huh, de acuerdo! ¡pero mantenlo controlado de que no diga nada grosero y menos que se le acerque a mis invitadas! ¿quedo claro?

\- ¡Si! ¿Y cuando es tu fiesta? - preguntó para no olvidarse, ya que el se consideraba un poco olvidadizo en los temas de cumpleaños y demás fechas especiales.

\- Es el sábado de la otra semana que viene, ¡y espero vayas porque sino!... Nunca te lo perdonaré ¿me escuchaste? - Al decir esto ella acercó mas su rostro al de él, mostrando una cara que intimidaría a cualquiera que la tendría cerca.

\- Eso nunca pasara, te lo prometo por mi hermana. - le estaba poniendo nervioso por el cercamiento y la cara que ponía la otra.

\- Bueno, creo que ya es la hora de volver a clases, ¿Ashley nos vamos? - dijo Manuela al mirar la hora en su celular.

\- ¡Es cierto!, bueno nos vemos después Leon. ¡Y no lo olvides y invita a mucha gente! - dijo Ashley mientras comenzaba a irse con junto con Manuela.

\- Jajaja de eso no te preocupes, ¡porque invitaré a los que sea posible! - lo dijo con tanta seguridad en su voz.

\- ¡Nos vemos Leon! - se despidió Manuela con un gesto de adiós.

\- ¡Nos vemos! - dijo Leon para que él también se vaya a su respectiva clase, sin antes arrastrar a su amigo que seguía inconsciente en el suelo con estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

[...]

Su sorpresa fue grande al verlo salir de ahí, tenía moretones en sus mejillas y en su ojo izquierdo, con un algodón en su nariz y una curita adhesiva sobre su tabique nasal, que lo hacía lucir un poco gracioso a la vista de Rebecca que se encontraba caminando de casualidad por ahí. Pero cuando escuchó la puerta de la enfermería abriese se llevó un susto al toparse con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse en ese preciso momento.

Al abrir la puerta se topó cara a cara con Billy Coen.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? - dijo el pelinegro con el seño fruncido.

"que alto..." pensó. - Etto... yo... - le costaba decir las palabras, porque tenerlo cerca la hacia poner nerviosa.

\- Si no quieres nada, ¿entonces podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte de mi camino? me estorbas - y la apartó dándole un suave empujón, acción que enojaría a la castaña.

\- ¡Oye! ¿cuál es tu problema, porqué me empujas? - le recriminó enojada.

\- ¡Porque no te mueves! - le respondió con un tono de burla en su voz.

\- Pero que malos modales tienes, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tratar con mujeres? - pronto se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras, porque el otro la empezaba a mirar con mala cara.

\- Tu que sabes... - dice entre dientes - ¿acaso estas culpando a mis padres de como te trato?, si es así, vuelve a decir eso y...

\- ¡Oye... Espera! Lo siento ¿esta bien? No quise meterme con tus padres, pero... es que no puedo creer que seas tan rudo con los demás. - el otro simplemente desvío la mirada lanzando un bufido al aire. - Ya se, a modo de disculpa ¿Que te parece si te pago el almuerzo del mediodía, vale?

\- Hump. No es necesario, yo puedo pagar mi propia comida - en realidad le daba vergüenza admitir que ese día no tenia cambio, ya que se los robaron los abusones con quienes él había peleado esa mañana.

\- ¡Anda, yo invito! - le siguió insistiendo esperando a que él aceptara. Y él con un suspiro aceptó.

\- Esta bien, pero comeré lo que yo quiera ¿quedó claro? - sentenció de brazos cruzados.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa, demostrando su felicidad en ese instante. Sonrisa que provocó una rara sensación en Billy.

*Ya en la cafetería.

Unos chicos les señalaban y hablaban por lo bajo y como estaban muy lejos no se les podía oír, sumando a las voces de todos los estudiantes que almorzaban allí, era imposible. Billy a notar lo que hacían simplemente el bufo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Porque nos estarán señalando? - dijo Rebecca al notar a unos chicos que lucían heridos con tan solo verlos cubiertos por vendas y moretones en sus rostros.

\- Porque... tuve una riña con ellos esta mañana - respondió.

\- Ya veo, entonces por eso tus heridas - Rebecca al decir esto, se levanta atrayendo de inmediato la mirada de Billy.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunta mirándola incrédulo.

\- ¡Que más crees que hago! Iré a reclamarles que no te vuelvan a molestar, tú quédate aquí. - pero él la sujeta de la muñeca y luego la obliga a sentarse aún sosteniendo su mano. Esto provocó un leve sonrojo en la castaña al ver que todavía no la soltaba.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, si lo haces seria el hazme reír de toda la clase si ven que una pequeña niña como tú me defiende de unos debiluchos como esos! Además, yo no fui el que acabo perdiendo en esa pelea, ¿acaso no ves sus brazos y nariz? - dijo lo último con sorna. Ella los vio mas detenidamente y era verdad, ellos lucían mas lastimados que Billy.

\- ¿Y si pudiste con todos ellos, porque tu también estas herido?

\- ¿Acaso no es notorio? Ellos son cinco contra uno. Además uno de ellos me arrojó tierra a los ojos y aprovecharon ese momento para golpearme. - dijo lo último con coraje.

\- ¡Que tramposos! - dijo sintiendo lo mismo que él. - pero... ¿Y los profesores que dijeron al respecto?

\- Nada, simplemente le dieron la razón a ellos ya que pusieron cara de cordero degollado y lloraban frente a ellos haciéndome ver como el malo de una película. - dijo esto con ironía.

\- Eso no es justo... Como me gustaría darles su merecido a esos cobardes - dijo apretando los puños.

\- La sociedad no es justa, la vida tampoco, ya estoy acostumbrado a vivir asi desde siempre - Rebecca pudo notar como Billy ponía una mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Entonces recordó lo que Steve le había contado sobre él y no pudo evitar sentir lastima.

"Billy..."

[...]

A la salida de la academia.

La vio salir de prisa, y eso lo confundía un poco, no esperaba que tuviera tanto apuro. Carlos tenía pensado acompañar a jill hasta su casa como todos los días, pero ese día iba a ser diferente.

\- Hola linda, ¿No te importa si te acompaño hasta tu casa? - le preguntó mientras le enseñaba una radiante sonrisa, que servía con todas las chicas a las que les pedía favores y hasta ahora le funcionaba.

\- Lo siento... pero hoy me iré con Claire. - dijo esta bajando la mirada, aunque la verdad si prefería irse con su amiga porque se sentía mas cómoda. Y Claire apareció detrás suya.

\- ¡Hola Carlos! - saludó Claire animadamente.

\- Ah... Hola. - le devolvió el saludo. - Oh... Bueno, supongo que no hay de otra no? Pues... Hasta mañana linda - y diciendo esto se acercó a ella y tomó de su mejilla para depositar un beso en ella. Y jill no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Gracias a ti por entender. - dijo aliviada porque no fue en la boca, porque en otras ocasiones él ya intentaba hacerlo.

\- Bueno... Hasta mañana! - se despidió Carlos.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! - dijeron ambas al unísono.

[...]

" Ese que se acababa de ir era Carlos, ¿Pero porque hoy no fue con Jill? Humm, seguro porque mi hermana estaba con ella, bien hecho Claire" pensaba Chris escondido detrás de un árbol viendo como Jill y su hermana conversaban con ese patán (como así le llamaba Chris). Pero de pronto, vio como Carlos se marchaba, eso si que lo sorprendió, ya que creía que aunque Claire estaba con ellos él no se iría. Entonces cuando vio que el otro se fue, lo pensó un momento y lo decidió, ese era el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Oigan, Esperen! - gritó mientras corría hacia ellas.

\- ¡¿Chris?! - exclamaron Claire y jill al unísono, sorprendidas de su repentina aparición.

\- ¡Perdón por no hablarte estos dias jill! - soltó de golpe, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- Ah... No te preocupes por eso... Eso... Ya no importa - dijo con mirada fría. Chris se sorprendió de su expresión.

\- ¡No, si que importa, me comporte como un idiota al no acercarme con toda confianza y al huir de ti jill pero ya no! Por eso... - le toma de la mano - perdóname... Jill.

\- Oye... Chris no hace falta que hagas esto... yo me he enfadado contigo, lo que sucede es que a mi me daba vergüenza acercarme a ti porque no te veía desde hace años. - decía toda roja por el contacto.

\- ¿Entonces no estas enfadada conmigo? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- Claro que no tontito, asi que levántate y camina con nosotras - le dijo de manera cariñosa la palabra "tontito" mientras le obligaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Ahh, recuerdo cuando eran tan solo unos niños enamorados, que lindos que eran los dos. - dijo Claire con las manos en las mejillas. Chris y jill ante lo escuchado se sonrojaron por completo, pero después se miraron y rieron juntos porque al final ese comentario les causo gracia.

Ese día significó el reencuentro de dos personas que eran inseparables en el pasado y que de ahora en adelante ya nada ni nadie los volverían a separar porque su relación volvería a ser la misma que era antes.

O eso creían...

[...]

Era sábado, y Chris y Claire decidieron darle una visita a Leon y a Jill.

*Din don* - tocaron el timbre e inmediatamente los atendió la madre de sus amigos.

\- Si? - entendió la Sra. Valentine al no reconocer muy bien a los que tenía en frente.

\- Hola señora, ¿se encuentran Leon y jill?, yo soy Claire Redfield y este es mi hermano Chris, ¿Nos recuerda? - preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Pero miren que grandes y lindos que se volvieron. - simplemente estaba maravillada con el notable cambio que había en los hijos de sus amigos. - ¡Claire no puedo creerlo... pasaste de ser una dulce e inocente niña a ya toda una mujer, te ves hermosa! - se fijo de pies a cabeza admirando la belleza de la pelirroja, que esta simplemente se puso nerviosa ante la mirada de su antigua tutora - ¡y tú Chris!, tampoco te quedas atrás, tan solo mírate lo alto y guapo que estas, porque si no me equivoco antes eras solo un niño muy delgado - se acercó a su rostro y le susurro - dime, ¿todavía te gusta mi hija? Porque cuando eran niños una vez nos dijiste que te ibas a casar con ella. - este se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se sobresalto nervioso diciendo:

\- ¡¿Que?! ¿Yo dije eso? - la otra solo asintió, con los ojos cerrados muy segura de sus palabras - Bueno... Pero eso fue cuando éramos solo unos niños y ahora como ya hemos madurado, solo quedamos como amigos.

\- Uyyy que lastima porque a mi me hubiese gustado tenerte como mi yerno - Claire no pudo evitar aguantar la risa por la cara que ponía su hermano.

\- Hump, de eso no se preocupe señora, porque todavía le puedo asegurar de que mi hermano sigue estando enamorado de su hija. - sentenció Claire de brazos cruzados.

Chris se sorprende ante lo dicho por su hermana y la Sra. Valentine se agarra de las mejillas y dice :

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Que alegría, entonces si serás mi yerno!

Las voces llamaron la atención de Leon y Jill, y en ese instante decidieron ir a ver con quienes hablaba su madre, porque las voces se les hacían muy conocidas.

\- ¿Qué sucede madre, quién es? - preguntó Leon acercándose a su madre mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

\- ¡Oh hijo, mira quienes vinieron a visitarnos! - le dijo su madre haciendo seña para que se acerque.

\- ¡Claire, Chris! - dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, ya que su visita era inesperada. Primero fue Jill a saludarlos, para después seguirle Leon

\- Y díganme, ¿A que vinieron aquí? - les preguntó la mayor de los Kennedy.

\- Nada, solo pasábamos a visitarlos porque hacia mucho que no nos veíamos no? - le respondió Claire.

\- Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo - dijo jill con voz nostálgica. Leon al ver que estaban ya un largo rato supuso que se cansarían en cualquier momento, asi que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Bueno, que tal si vamos a mi habitación, ya que es mas grande que la de jill - dijo con tono de burla para provocar un poco a su hermana.

\- Ha? Por favor, ¡lo que sucede es que mi habitación esta fastidiada de espacio debido a los muebles y cosas que tengo porque a ti no te compran nada! - sentenció su hermana, con ambas manos en sus caderas, gesto que hacía su madre cuando se enojaba.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?, al menos yo no soy tan caprichoso como tú al quererlo todo, porque cuando si no hacemos nada de lo que tú quieres te pones a llorar en un rincón como una niña berrinchuda. - contraatacó Leon. A lo que Jill lo fulminó con la mirada y Leon también hizo lo mismo, Chris podía jurar ver rayos chocando por los ojos de ambos hermanos. Asi que decidió calmarlos.

\- Bueno... Porque mejor vamos a la habitación de Leon, vale? - decía Chris al ver a sus amigos a punto de lanzarse el uno contra el otro.

Ambos asintieron de mala gana y les guiaron hacia la recámara de Leon. Donde se la pasaron hablando de los viejos tiempos y poco después se pusieron serios cuando Leon comentó lo que planeaba hacer Wesker a Chris y al resto de sus amigos que se inclinan Jill y Claire.

\- Ya veo, asi que eso planea hacer - dijo Claire con una mano en su mentón comprendiendo la situación.

\- Oye Leon pero... El otro dia te vi con esa tal Ada, acaso ella no está del lado de ellos? - preguntó un Chris serio a su amigo, a lo que Leon se sorprende por la repentina pregunta y todos centraron su atención en el rubio para ver lo que tenia que decir al respecto.

\- Ah... Si... Pero Ada no tiene esas intensiones con ninguno de ustedes, asi que no tienen porque preocuparse de ella. - dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Lo siento Leon, pero yo no puedo confiar en Wong, y te recomiendo que te alejes de ella porque todo el lío en el que te involucraste ha sido por ella, verdad? - le encaró Chris.

\- Ah... Bueno... - dijo leon si saber que decir, colocando una mano en su nuca, poniéndose nervioso por las miradas serias que le lanzaban.

\- Asi es Leon, y la razón es porque hace dos años, wesker hizo algo que mi hermano no puede perdonar y por desgracia esa tal Ada se vio involucrada.- dijo Claire mirándolo mas de cerca, Leon no lo podía creer y bajo la mirada, y Jill sintió compasión por su hermano y un poco por Ada.

\- Pero... Hace poco yo conocí a Ada y no parecía mala persona, al contrario... ella siempre se mostró sincera con nosotros e incluso me llegó a caer bien, y parecía estar enamorada de mi hermano - decía Jill, que estaba confundida por las cosas que decían de Ada.

\- Hump, típico de Wong, siempre actuó así con los demás: primero roba tu confianza y después cuando menos te lo esperas te traiciona por la espalda. - decía Chris, cerrando los puños.

Leon no lo aguantó más y se levantó de golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes, que desviaron su atención hacia él - ¡ya no puedo escuchar más... lo mal que hablan de Ada! Antes de juzgarla deberían de intentar conocerla mejor, en vez de hablar falsedades sobre ella. Yo la conozco bien y se perfectamente quien es ella, y confio plenamente en que nunca me traicionaría y si algún dia ella lo hace, entonces les daré toda la razón. Pero ténganlo por seguro que ese dia jamás llegará.

\- ¡Leon, cálmate! - le reprochó su hermana, al ver que cerraba sus manos para formarlos en puños, y mucho más al ver que avanzaba un paso hacia adelante, y el que se encontraba adelante, era Chris.

\- Si Leon, te estás sobresaltando demasiado ¿no lo crees? Se muy bien cuanto te importa esa chica, pero lo único que queremos nosotros es que no acabes con el corazón roto y verte lastimado por culpa de alguien que no se lo merece. - Claire también trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, porque de lo contrario, este se enfrentaría a Chris.

\- pero es que ustedes... ¡Ustedes no la conocen para nada! Como lo hago yo... - se estaba enojando aún más, a lo que Chris se levanta y se pone frente a él para quedar cara a cara con el rubio.

\- Leon, no me digas que... ¿Eres más que su amigo, verdad? - esto tomó a Leon por sorpresa y acto seguido, baja la mirada - ha! me lo esperaba, pero he visto a muchos chicos como tú, que han caído en su juego para después terminar como... Olvídalo. Acto seguido apoyó sus brazos en sus hombros - La cosa es que no puedo permitir que acabes así me entiendes, por favor, olvídala.

Leon iba a lanzársele encima, pero no lo hizo, sino que se calmó y se sentó diciendo lo siguiente:

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso Chris, y nunca lo haré. Porque mejor no intentan conocerla? Digo... Verán que ella ya no es como ustedes piensan como es, asi que por favor... Claire - la miró y ella también. - quiero que por lo menos tú le des una oportunidad - lo dijo casi en suplica.

\- De acuerdo Leon, lo haré solo porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero si veo que algún dia te lastiman por su culpa, tenlo por seguro que lo pagara muy caro. - sentenció con una sonrisa que decía claramente que no bromeaba, porque para ella Leon era mas que su amigo, era como su hermano.

\- ¡Gracias amiga! - el rubio avanzó muy rápido para estar cerca de su amiga, y acto seguido la abrazó. Claire ante esto se le escapa un rubor en su mejilla, porque es la segunda vez que lo abrazaba en mucho tiempo, ya que primera fue cuando se tuvo que despedir de él.

-Pues lamento decirte que yo no opino lo mismo Leon, ella y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien, pero aún así... seria mejor vigilarla mas de cerca, ¡pero no creas que me convierta en su amigo porque aún no me fio de ella! - dijo Chris demasiado seguro de sus palabras. Simplemente no la perdonaría ni siquiera por un capricho de su mejor amigo.

\- Veo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente ¿verdad?. Entonces tú también tendrás que prometerme que no la acosarás haciéndole preguntas sobre Wesker, ok? - Chris se limitó a suspirar y asentir, resignado y obligado a cumplir esas palabras.

Por otro lado, Jill estaba contenta al ver a su hermano contento, y tambien de ver una nueva faceta en Chris, que por cierto nunca vio en él. Definitivamente esa tarde se había convertido tensa con solo mencionar a la Wong.

[...]

\- Bueno amigos... les presento a Ada, Ada ellos son mis amigos: Chris, Claire, Luis, Ashley, Manuela, Rebecca, Sheva, Barry y Angela. Supongo que a la única que conoces es a mi hermana. - estaba nervioso, la verdad no sabia como se iban a llevar con ella, pero para su sorpresa, Ada hizo todo lo contrario que él pensaba que hiciera.

\- Es un gusto para mi conocerlos a todos. - dijo haciendo una reverencia inclinándose hacia abajo, muy propio de su país de origen, sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver lo educada que era.

\- ¡Vaya Leon, si que tienes una novia muy bonita! - bromeó Barry, para risa de los demás presentes, a lo que Leon se sonrojo por lo dicho, y a Ada simplemente le provocó gracia y por otra parte halagada.

\- ¡Si es verdad, Leon si que es un suertudo!. Por cierto Ada... Veo que Tienes bonitas piernas... ¿A que hora abren? - el comentario dicho por Sera indignó a las féminas presentes, que se revelaron contra él es ese instante. Ashley, Claire, Jill, Manuela, Rebecca, Sheva, y Angela depositaron un tremendo coscorrón, que de seguro noquearía a cualquiera que recibiera semejante fuerza femenina en su cabeza. Entonces, luego del merecido golpe, cada una refutó "pervertido, es la novia de tu amigo".

Por otro lado, los varones presentes vieron semejante espectáculo temblando y con una gota de sudor fría recorriéndoles la frente, ya que la actitud de las chicas unidas les provocaba mucho terror. Pero en el fondo sabían que la víctima se lo tenia bien merecido por faltarle el respeto a una chica como Ada. El susodicho terminó con un gran chichón en la cabeza que lanzaba humo y semiinconsciente apunto de desmayarse.

\- Siento mucho las ocurrencias que este sucio pervertido te dijo Ada - se disculpó jill.

\- Oh, no era necesario hacer eso al pobre, además entre Leon y yo no hay nada mas que una "muy buena" amistad - y recalcó la palabra "muy buena" al mirar a Leon. Pero a este no le cayó muy bien que les dijera que eran solo amigos, porque el ya se hizo una ilusión desde que se dieron el primer beso.

"Hyuh, menos mal... y yo que creía que ya lo había perdido" - decía Ashley en su mente, pero suspirando de alivio por fuera.

\- Pero que raro, yo siempre los veo tan unidos que cualquiera les podría confundir con que son novios.

\- Bueno... Pero Ada dijo que entre ella y Leon no hay nada - la reprochó Angela, que por cierto también se sentía aliviada al saber que Leon no estaba de novio.

Dejaron el tema atrás para hablar de si mismos, para así Ada les pudiese conocer más. Pero sin embargo, Chris se mantenía distante del grupo, de brazos cruzados y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ada "se que algo trama, solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella actúe, y en ese momento yo..." pensó.

Por otro lado, Ada se divertía con ellos, porque la verdad ya entendía porque Leon le insistía en conocerlos, y por un momento se sintió parte de ese grupo, por primera vez sentía que tenía amigos verdaderos a parte de Leon, claro. Pero todo ese buen momento terminó cuando Lo vio entrar a él. Maldijo por dentro al verlo acercarse, y sabia que si la veía ahí con los amigos de Chris... tendría muchos problemas con él después. Por lo que, aunque no quería irse porque de verdad la estaba pasando bien, tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario él la iba a ver sentada con ellos.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar llamar la atención de sus nuevos amigos,en especial la de jill y Chris, que eran mas atentos que el mismo Leon, pero la primera mencionada decidió preguntar:

\- ¿Que pasa Ada?, parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma ¿Te sientes bien? - Ada la mira sorprendida, y decide justificarse rápido para no llamar la atención y escapar de allí.

\- No es nada, enseguida vengo. Olvide algo en el salón. - y con una sonrisa falsa, se marchó. Ante las miradas confusa de los presentes.

\- ¡Iré tras ella! - Leon se levanta de golpe y decide ir por el camino por donde se fue Ada.

La buscó con la mirada buscándola por todos lados hasta dar con el baño de mujeres. Él sabia que entrar allí estaba mas que prohibido y mal visto, ya que él era varón. Pero como no ve a nadie caminar por allí, decide entrar rápidamente para buscarla, pero al llamarla varias veces y ver que nadie respondía, se rindió y concluyó que no estaba en el baño. Salió rápidamente y la siguió buscando por todo el instituto, hasta que la logra ver subir las escaleras, que conducían a la azotea.

\- ¡Ada! - gritó para llamar su atención, pero lejos de lograr eso, ella le dirigió la mirada sin interés. - ¿porque viniste hasta aquí?

\- Para nada, simplemente necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. - ella no le dirigía la mirada, sino que se lo daba al cielo.

\- Vamos, se sincera. no me digas que no te agradaron mis amigos. - plr un momento pensó que era por culpa de Luis, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

\- No es eso... Ellos son muy encantadores y divertidos, es que... - no quería decirle, y aunque lo quisiera, le costaba.

\- Hum, se perfectamente porque te fuiste de la cafetería. - y acto seguido, la obligo a mirarle - ¿es porque viste a Wesker verdad? - la pelinegra abrió un poco los ojos, y Leon sonrió, porque ya la había descubierto.

\- No es eso... - trató de negarlo.

\- ¡No mientas! Que yo también lo vi, y vi la incomodidad en tu rostro cuando le viste. - Ada no sabía que decir, definitivamente la había descubierto.

\- Hah, me descubriste... Contento? - contesto resignada, desviando la mirada hacia abajo.

\- Ada, ¿que te sucede estos días? Te veo mas fría y... Rara. - pensaba por un momento que se iba a enfadar con él, al decirle rara, pero no pasó.

\- No sé a que te refieres, yo siempre soy así... excepto rara. - remarco lo último con un puchero.

\- No, definitivamente algo te pasa! Dime por favor, ¿acaso no somos nov... no... ¡no somos amigos?! - se sonrojó completamente por lo que iba a decir, pero Ada mostro sorpresa en su rostro, y lejos de reaccionar mal como pensaba Leon, ella simplemente sonrió.

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas guapo. - entonces ella tomó de su mejilla, lo atrajo mas hacía ella para estar mas cerca, y acto seguido, lo besó. Se aferró de su cuello y él de su cintura para después atraerla más hacia él, convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado.

...


End file.
